Freddy's Pizzeria 2067
by jz19
Summary: in the year 2067, the original animatronics are long gone, and a new technology takes their place. will Mike, the descendant of the original, be able to survive the first week? and then what adventures will ensue when the androids gain Mike's trust? and who is that man in mike's dream? rated T for violent language as well some minor profanity from Mike
1. Introduction part 1

**Hello! i would like to point out that this take place ruffly 24 years after the events of FNAF3. I would like to add that this is my fist story, so any constructive criticism is greatly welcome. if you have any questions feel free to PM me! Also, for the introduction, the story will be told through the manager and owner of the current Pizzeria. _Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, apart from the plot. the rest belongs to Scott Cawthon. _**

* * *

Sitting in a police interview cell, much like the ones that they show on the television, a young brunet who looked far older than her actual age, sat facing the two way mirror. She was lost in her train of thought until the only door in the room opened, and a young detective walked in. she gently tossed an electronic reading pad onto the table, which landed so that the young brunet could see the pictures. "My name is detective Briggs" she said as she sat down in the chair across from the brunet. "Now Mrs.…" the detective paused, waiting for the suspect to tell her name. Picking up on the clue, she stated "Angela". "Very well Mrs. Angela" detective Briggs continued "will you be so kind as to tell me what happened, and please start at the beginning."

"Well, it began when I had an idea, it was to open a restaurant, however I couldn't think of any ideas. But one day, my father reminded me of a story my grandfather once told me, about a restaurant he used to own. It was called 'Fredbear's dinner' but it got shut down for sanitary reasons. But he told me that the success of the restraint was largely due to their main attraction, their animations." Pausing for a moment Angela continued with her story. "Of course that was almost 110 years ago." Giving a little chuckle, Angela continued, "My father had brought a box of some things that managed to survive the ravages of time. A few newspaper articles, a plastic cupcake and a paper plate figurine. As well as the hallowed head of the head mascot"

She paused to continue, however the young detective interrupted her "Is this when you found out that there was mysterious disappearances of several young children?" Responding to the pointed question Angela continued "Yes, I did find that out. However that was over 80 years ago, so I thought it would be prudent to take extra precautions in security measures. However, since the disappearances happened over 80 years ago, I found it foolish to worry too much about it, seeing as anyone would be to old, or dead, to attempt to do anything."

After taking a moment to think, Angela continued "I suppose it was the security system I bought. It was state-of-the-art, and it showed it its price. It came with the best cameras, audio devices, and alarm system, the company even threw in three inch thick titanium doors for the camera rooms, it was the best money could buy. It drained almost all the money I had left. That is what made choice to buy the androids" stopping because her through was irritated, she asked the Detective if she could get her a glass of water.

"Excuse me" the detective got out of her chair and left the room, returning after a few minutes with a picture of water, and a plastic cup. Setting them both down on the table, she motioned for Angela to help herself to some water, which she did. After she finished drinking, the detective asked her "Tell me more about the androids" she gesture at the electronic tablet that still sat on the table. Looking down at the first picture, Angela recounted her tale "Because the security system took almost all of my money, I only had four thousand to spend on a mascot. So I spent days, if not weeks trolling the internet, trying to find something, anything. I didn't get any sleep that whole week. Then one day I found it, the perfect deal, four androids that had could be programmed according to the specifications of the buyer. To put the icing on the cake, they could learn, this meant that I would never have to worry about updating their programming, or their vocabulary. That in itself would save me a small fortune, and on top of that, the robots had synthetic flesh, so if they someone touched them, they would feel like a live human. It was a god-send. So I contacted the seller, and the cherry on top was that I could buy all four for less than three thousand dollars."

Speaking up, the young detective asked the brunet "So, where did you meet the person who you brought the androids from?' after a few moments of quiet thinking, Angela recited from memory "Well, since the pizzeria was built so I had him meet me there in the main room. He arrived at around eight o' clock in the evening. He brought in four large crates, they had the words fragile marked in a bold red print across the top. The man introduced himself as Alex, then he went out to his truck to get a crow bar. Once he came back he pried open the first crate he began asking me questions such as, "so what are there purposes and what kind of personalities did you want to give them?"

Once again interrupting her, the detective asked Angela another question "What did you say?" with a glare of annoyance at being interrupted, she continued her story "as I was going to say, I replied. 'They are going to entertainers, I want them to sing, and interact with children, safely of course.' she continued with her story, "Alex just nodded as he pried open the second crate, reveling a second android, as nude as the first, but this one was missing his right hand, and had a long scar like mark across it's chest, once Alex saw this he began to panic a bit, he started to apologize, calming he didn't know that it was damaged, and that he would do his best to fix it."

Hearing a series of taps on the two way mirror, the young detective informed the detainee that she would be back. After a few moments, Angela found herself lost in the memories of that day.

* * *

**Hi, me again. I wanted to say a few things before the next chapter. 1st. yes it is possible for robots/androids to have a "personalty" it is a long and very difficult process to program one, but it is possible. 2nd. I would like to thank YandereTeirin for helping me with the introduction as well as geo hikari the 2nd for finding the date this takes place, so be sure to give them some support 3rd. I would like to thank You, the reader for finding an interest in my story! I also have to apoligise, I spent three days on the introduction, and it is possibly the second worst thing i have written, and i issue many apologies. and I ask that you pardon my terrible math skills it clearly is not my strong point *chuckles nervously* I hope that the fist chapter turns out much better. any ways, on to part two!**


	2. Introduction part 2

_Alex was apologizing, but of course, it didn't__matter. The damages where perfect, in a way. However, if I could play this just right_… "Alex" after a few moments, he responded "yes?" "I think I have a way I could use this to my advantage, you see, one of the charters is a pirate, so if you could attach a hook, or something, to where his hand should be."

"Of course, and you could say that he got the scar from a battle…with Blackbeard, or something." _Smart, that would make for a great story to tell the kids. _Alex started to pry open the third box, which reviled another android, this one had slightly bucked teeth, however, _I can't tell if it is supposed to be male, or female. Unlike the other two, this one had a less defined body. But that doesn't__matter, its buckteeth decided its fate._

Alex then moved onto the fourth and final box. Unfortunately, the lid was stuck. So Angela had to help Alex get the crate open. With a final, and resounding crack. The lid flew off the crate, revealing the last robot. It was lying down, just like the others, it looked like it was in a deep peaceful sleep ready to wake up at any time. It looked smaller, somehow. Not weaker, but simply smaller.

"Well that's all of them. Oh and I'll bring the hook tomorrow, when I program them. Bring lots of coffee, we will need it" Alex said "_why tomorrow?"_ "Because, it will give you time to think about what you want them to be, how they should act and things like that" the shaggy blond haired man responded. Getting up, he grabbed his crowbar and walked out the door saying "I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00"

_Looking at the androids, I spent hours thinking of what there personalities should be like. The first robot will be the leader, and the mascot. Smart, bold, kind and patent. A perfect gentlemen. "__A gentlemen is just a patient wolf__" __the words of my father, popped into my head. So the android would eventually get angry, but never, ever at the children. He will be a father figure for all. _

_The second robot will be a pirate, a warrior at heart, but always seeking the peaceful way first. He will be Brave, Gentle, fun-loving and caring. He will take part in pranks, but almost never start one. He will be an advice giver and a father figure for those considered different, or outcasts._

_The third will be caring, but a prankster and mysterious, however, it will put others feelings above its own. It will be talented, and gifted. So it can relate to the talented children and pranksters. _

_The forth one will be stubborn, because of the box it came in. he will be loving, kind, fair gentle, and caring. She will be the mother figure for all. She will be a talented cook, and always eager to help out. Just don't get on her bad side, because hell has no fury like a women's scorn. _

The next morning Angela opened the pizzeria and put on a large pot of coffee in what would soon be the employee break room. When 8:00 finally rolled around, she heard a knock on the front door. She walked over to let Alex into the building. Once he was inside, he began talking "Ok, so first you need to tell me what you want each android to behave like, personality quirks and such, as well as any of the necessary information pertaining to their jobs. Basic programming such as movement, speech, as well as basic conversations are pre-installed, which will save us time. but if you want one of them to play an instrument or something I'll need to download a program that would enable that android to play it." "Actually, yes, I want one of them to play an instrument, a guitar" Angela told the scrawny man. "Which one? He asked her.

"The one with slightly bucked teeth, third crate" she said pointing. So they spent the week in this manner, Angela dictating what she wanted, and Alex programming the personalities of the androids, under Angela's watchful eye. Until the day before the grand opening when he finally declared that he was finished "all that's left is for you to buy their clothing, and the guitar, oh and if you want to teach them anything else, just show them a detailed video on what to do, and they should pick it up with ease"

Since it was twelve, Angela met Alex at a local chain restaurant where she paid for lunch, they then parted ways, leaving Angela to scour through town for the guitar and the clothing that the androids needed to wear. As she found an old brown suit at a local yard sale that came along with a black bow tie as well as a red bow tie, she also found a large baby bib that read "Let's Eat!" in yellow letters with a pink outline. She then traveled to the local Good Bill, the local hand me down clothing store, and managed to find a purple tuxedo as well as brown and black shoes that would fit both of the robots they were planned for. She even stumbled upon a pirate caption uniform complete with an open collared white shirt, brown pants and an read pirates overcoat that had gold trimming "_It will be a little big, but hopefully I remember how to hem pants" _Angela thought to herself.

Later at a pawn shop she found an orange guitar, which was surprisingly In tune, as well a top at. As she was leaving the dust filled store, she thought of something.

_"__Hair, they need hair, I don't know why I didn't__think of this earlier, but they need hair. I doubt children would like bald robots." _Fortunately there was a wig shop down the street. "_What luck! I hope they don't cost too much" _upon entering the store, she found a blond shoulder length wig, as well as a man's brown and a red wig that was tied back into a short ponytail. "_One more wig"_ she thought to herself, when she found a purple wig. Even though the wig was two years out of style, it would work. She went to the old lady who ran the only checkout booth. "Hello ma'am, I would like to buy these wigs" Angela politely informed the cashier. Eyeing the wigs, the old lady spoke "How much money you got?" responding nervously Angela said "one hundred fifty?" "That will do" the old hag told her "but just barely" regretfully handing over the last of her hard earned cashed to her, she was given the wigs in a brown paper bag. On her way to the restaurant, Angela remembered something _"__Oh Crap, I forgot about getting the girl something to wear." _She changed her destination to her house, and began to search through her house for something at might fit the android.

Finally she found a dress that might fit the robot. It was yellow with white pinstripes, it also had a white-lase trim around the bottom. The dress still reminded her of something a farm girl would wear to church or something. Angela then decided to dive into her closet, there she found a pair of orange flats, which might fit the robot, as well as orange cowboy boots. "_I am glad that I lost the receipt for these shoes." _She thought to herself. With a slight chuckle as she examined the shoes, she remembered a faze she went through a few years ago, where she obsessed about orange, she even dyed her hair orange. Putting the shoes into a grocery sack, she decided to look around a bit more, just in case she found something that might prove useful. She managed to find a black eye patch for the pirate that she wore for a collage Halloween party a few years back. But other than a few sweaters that they might be able to where over the weekend, when the restaurant was devoid of patrons. She also threw in a few yellow leggings to match the dress, she threw everything into the back of her car.

As the sun finished setting, Angela pulled into the parking lot, and entered the pizzeria. She began to take each android out of their box, standing them up right, she proceeded to turn them on by pressing the hidden button on the small of their back. Waiting for a few moments as their systems warmed up, Angela placed the assigned clothing in front of the robots. Standing in front of all of them, she noticed that they were blinking in rapid succession. Finally they remained still, and Angela spoke in commanding voice "Welcome, please put on the clothing placed in front of you" obediently they all put the clothing on in the correct order, and on the right body part. "_Good_" she thought to herself _"now all that's left is to find a way to get the wigs on permanently."_ She then decided to call Alex in order to ask him what she could use to keep the wigs secure so calling the number he gave her, she waited for a minute as the call connected to his cell phone. "Hello?" as the voice of Alex came out over the speaker of her own cellphone, she asked him "Hay, it's me Angela. I had a quick question, how can I permanently attach wigs to the androids?" after a few moments of quiet, Alex gave his response "well, they are model 8A's so rubber cement should do the trick." Without thinking she thanked him and hung up.

After finding rubber cement in the supply closet, Angela began cementing the wigs of the robots to their heads. She began to hum a song she heard playing on the radio, on her drive over. It was called, Toreador March. When she finished the first wig, she felt that the term 8A's meant something important. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Once she had finished, she caped the rubber cement, and once again stood in front of the androids and addressed them. "Tell me your job, in perspective to this pizzeria, and what you must never do, staring from my left." The first android spoke "I am the lead singer of the band, I entertain children. And help them when I can. I must never hurt children"

The second one spoke with the accent of a pirate "I be the captain of 'the Grand Albatross' I be having a jolly good time with me mates, and help them through tough water o' life to the best o' my abilities. And I swear on my pirate's honor, to never hurt a little lad or lass"

The third android spoke "I am the guitarist for the band, I make music for them, and to make them smile. I will never hurt any children"

The forth android spoke in a feminine voice "I am the backup singer for the band. I help children, and comfort them to the best of my abilities. I swear to never, ever, hurt any child."

It was as Angela was listening to them, that she realized where she heard the term 8A's before. It was about three years ago, when some androids in a mall went rouge, and slaughtered almost all of the shoppers. No one was spared, men, women and children alike where killed. Only those who got out, or had sealed themselves away and hid, survived that blood drenched day. It took several swat team to take just one of the 10 androids. The national army had to be called in, it was so severe. From that day on all 8A models where to be demolished. But somehow these four managed to survive the sweeps that where sent to find and destroy them. "_Somehow Alex knew about this, and sold them to me. He is probably out of country by now._" She thought grimly to herself. "_I am too far in. I can't open tomorrow, not without a mascot." _quickly thinking, she realized a possible solution to her problem

"_Ok, so if the other A8's went rouge after a few years of putting up with people, these will be able to handle a few weeks, but what about during the night? What if it was them being alone at night that caused that? I could hire someone to watch them. But it would have to be minimum wage, because I would be paying them out of pocket. I'll put an ad in the newspaper, they should still be open" _

Once this was done, Angela once again stood in front of all the androids, who had been waiting quietly all this time. "Ok, there is a slight change or rules, you are not permitted off stage, or to make direct physical contact with the children. If they touch you, that is fine, but do not make any direct contact with them, am I clear?" the androids simultaneously said "Yes"

Angela then noticed that she had forgotten to put the jar of cement glue away, so she retrieved it from the table it was resting on, and stopping for a moment, told the androids to get into their positions for tomorrow. When was about to enter the supply closet, she heard someone humming 'Toreador March' she felt goose bumps crawl down her back. She didn't program any of them to hum that song, and yet they were the only ones in the building, she was official creeped out. Returning to the main room, Angela began to look around, hoping to find out who made the noise. However, none of them seemed to make any noise. All of them where in there pre-programmed place. Not knowing why, something compelled her to ask "Does anyone have anything they would like to ask?" speaking aloud, the android in the brown suit said "Yes, I do. I would like to know what your name is." Slightly taken aback, she responded "you may call me Angela." The leader then nodded, and said "Thank you, Angela" despite being creeped out by the androids, she decided to ask one last question before she went home. "Who was it that was humming Toreador March when I was putting away the rubber cement?" all of the other androids turned their head to the lead singer of the band. After a moment, he spoke up "I was humming it, Angela. I hope you didn't mind, I just found it, well, catchy."

"No, its fine. It just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting you to learn a song that fast. I had just assumed that you would have to hear it a few times." She then bid them goodnight, and locked all the doors before leaving. Hoping that no one found out about her secret.

At ten in the morning, two hours before the grand opening, Angela was inside ensuring everything was in place, the party hats down the center of the tables, the food was stocked and ready to be made. Only one thing was out of place, the doors that lead into the camera room where open. She quickly spun around and asked the androids "was anyone other than me here today?" "They all responded in a chorus of "no" or in the pirate's case, a "nay"

_I must have forgotten to close the doors last night, I could have sworn I closed them. _

In the next hour, all the employees tricked into the pizzeria. By 11:40 everyone was inside. The grand opening ceremony was going to being in five minutes. So Angela made her way outside, to find the parking lot full of consumers. But the thing that caught her eye was the news van. At exactly 11:55, the camera man and local news reporter where interviewing Angela.

"So, what if your goal here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" the reporter asked the owner. "Well, our main goal is to provide a fun, safe and magical time for children who dine here at Fazbear's. Now who would like to meet Mr. Fazbear himself?" Angela said, much to the joy of the dozen of waiting children. Opening the double doors, she led the procession of children and a comping adults in front of the stage. When they came to a stop, Angela spun around to introduce the mascots to the large crowd. "Right behind me is the lead singer of the band, Mr. Freddy Fazbear himself!" at this, the android removed his top hat, and gave a bow to the audience. This action was met with screams of approval from most of the children. Once the sound died down a little, Angela continued "and to my right is the very talented guitarist, Bonnie!" at the cue, the android played a short yet complex rift, that made many of the kids "ohhh" "ahhh". This caught her off guard, because the plan was for him to wave, but the kids loved it so, no harm, no foul.

Gesturing with her left hand, Angela continued "To my left is Chica" at this the animatronic gave a slight bow, and said "hello everyone, our show will start in a half hour, so order some pizza before it starts." Before Angela could carry on, Freddy spoke up "Wait, Chica. I think we forgot to introduce someone" "I think you forgot Foxy" came the voice of the bucktoothed android "Why! Thank you for reminding me Bonnie" the leader commented.

At that point, the curtains to the separate stage that Foxy inhabited parted, revealing the animatronic, poised with one leg atop a plastic tree stump. "Arr, I knew I wouldn't be forgotten by my beloved friends." Then one of the children spoke up. "Why is your name Foxy?" after a second the pirate replied "I'll tell ye my story lad, five minutes after Freddy and his friends preform"

There was a large alarm going off inside Angela's head, none of that was scripted, that happened without her knowledge. Fortunately, people didn't know that, they though it was all part of a plan. _Play it cool, don't blow it. Look, they loved it._ Speaking above the crowd Angela said "If I could have the parent's attention, there is a suggestion box by the exit, if you would be so kind as to fill out a card on your way home when you're done, I would greatly appreciate your input."

A little over an half hour later, the band began to sing a pre-programmed song, which seemingly held the children in a trance, even some of the adults where caught up in the song, even thought it was a child's song. Angela zoned out through most of it. It was when they stopped singing their songs she came back to reality.

At that time Freddy spoke into his microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands together for my amazing band!" at the sound of applause, all three androids took a bow. Once he was upright. Freddy pointed to pirates cove and said "In five minutes, the brave and daring Caption Foxy will share with you his tales of bravery and trials, so in the meantime, use the restroom or get some more soda, thank you!"

When the crowd around them finally dispersed, Angela noticed that the androids sat at the edge of the stage. _Smart, they still are on the stage. But this opens them up for interactions with the children. _ The remaining time flew by quickly, and soon the curtains to pirate's cove flew open. With the painted ship in the background, and the sunlight filtering in through the doors, as well as him standing before large plastic rock, they made the pirate android seem real. "Ahoy there lads and lasses. I hear ye want to hear about me story?" several children screamed "yes!" "so be it then, so sit down, for the tale of how I got me name is too long to stand up for." Upon saying this, the pirate sat down on the rock behind him.

"There is a tale, of a beautiful golden fox. The legend goes like this. There once was a Young man, who saw a beautiful fox, it was a golden as the sun, and the shine of its fur was almost as bright as the sun. The young man chased it for many a day and night. Until he finally caught it by the tail. The fox offered the man one wish, if he would let his tail go. The man agreed to, and let go of the fox's tail, but the moment he did the fox disappeared. So, in terrible state o' depression the man went home. Later that day, at sunset, the man was looking out his window, onto the golden sunset. When suddenly the golden fox reappeared, and said to the man, "because you let go of my tale, I will grant you one wish, but only one." The man looked at the fox, he smiled and said "good, because I only need one wish, I want my wife and I to have a Baby, who will grow up strong, and kind. And will go on many adventures!" the golden furred fox then told the man "you have made a wise choice" and then he disappeared. The man soon found that his wife was with son, and they had a strapping young lad, but they could not think of a name fitting for the little child. They decided to name him after the Golden fox, however they did not know his name, so they simply called the child 'Foxy'." After a moment of silence a small voice asked the android "so that little boy was you?" With a chuckle, the pirate replied "yes, lass, I was that very same boy"

The pirate continued to tell stories about his origins, but Angela decided to go into her office, to do some paperwork. She sat down to finish reviewing papers, when she her a knock on the door.

**From this point on, the story will be told through the point of view of either mike or the androids. and sorry for the long intro, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Enter: Mike (Chapter 3)

As Mike entered into the building, he got blasted by the sounds of screaming children, his nose was likewise assaulted by the smell of greasy pizza. Seeing a employee standing behind a podium, he went up to her and asked "excuse me, I am looking for the employee manager, I want to apply for the night guard." Looking at the golden name tag pined her chest, he read the name 'Lilly' looking back up, Mike saw a very confused look on Lily's face. "Is everything all right Lilly?" Mike asked the dirty blond waitress. Still looking confused she responded "Yes, if you will fallow me." With that the waitress turned around, and began to walk away. Mike, after a moment, began to fallow her. After a few moments Mike was stopped in front of a plane wooden door.

The women knocked on the door, and after a moment entered. Leaving Mike to wait outside. He took the time to straighten his red and brown striped tie. Then Mike noticed that he could only hear one voice. It belonged to a man on a side stage, dressed as a pirate, he was talking about a battle with some guy named Blackbeard. At that moment, the door opened behind him, and lily said "Ok, you can come in" and left the door open as she returned to her post.

Looking into the room, Mike saw only a small wooden desk, covered in papers, two chairs, and a potted plant sitting atop a metal filing cabinet. Then he heard a voice speak out from behind the desk "come in, and close the door behind you" doing as he was prompted, Mike closed the door. And upon turning around he saw who the voice belonged to. She was a bespectacled Brown haired women, with naturally dark skin. The frame of her glasses where black, and she wore a black women's business suit.

Taking off her glasses the women spoke "Sorry about that, I dropped a file. Oh please take a seat" she motioned to a chair in front of her. "My name is Angela" she said, extending her hand. Taking her hand and giving it a firm shake Mike replied "My name is Mike" "It is a great relief to have someone apply to the job of night guard, we need to fill that job desperately"

_Hopefully they need to fill it as desperately as I need this job. _Mike thought to himself. "Well I only have to ask you one question, which I am legally allowed under federal law K-935 do you in anyway have any attractions, preferences, physically or otherwise to children under the age of 13?" she asked with a deadpan face "What? No, of course I don't" Mike responded.

_I would throw up if I had anything in my stomach_. Mike thought to himself. _The mere thought of having….No, I am not even going to think of that._ "I am sorry, however I just needed to ensure that I wasn't hiring a pedophile. I care about children, and I don't want to expose them to that kind of danger" Angela said. "But now that we have the unpleasant business out of the way, you will be working from 12:00 pm to 6:00 am. You will be charged with ensuring nothing is stolen and keeping an eye on the android. It is an easy job, however you will be paid minimum wage, and if you do over time, you will get a pay rise next week."

_This sounds easy, it's almost too good. But I will be getting minimum wage, and I do really need the money. What could go wrong?_ Mike quickly regretted thinking the last part, and decided to knock on the desk in front of him. This caught the attention of Angela, who looked at him. "Oh, knock on wood. Because I thought of something" Mike answered nervously. "Well, I am sorry to say it, but my desk is metal, it only looks like wood." Angela informed him.

Pulling up a contract from a printer that Mike couldn't see, Angela handed him the papers. "Please sign your name at the bottom, as well as any number you can be reached by." After skimming through the bold print, Mike signed his name, as well as his phone number. Handing the papers back to his new boss he stood up to leave. "Wait just one moment Mr. Mike" Angela said as she looked at his signature. "Now that you have signed the paper, I must inform you that, under any circumstances, reveal to anyone other than me, what you happen to see on your night shift. With the exception of a burglar. And other than that you must not tell a single soul, pardon the expression." Showing Mike the fine print on the second page, Angela continued. "Understand this, you are in no way in any harm, however, don't let the androids near you. I fear they can become, quirky, at night time" this scared mike, possible killer androids? Speaking up Angela said "but don't worry, you will be equipped with the best security system that money can buy, and to help protect you, the doors to your office are three inches of titanium. Incase anything goes wrong, so there is no reason for you to worry" she said with a smile on her face

_Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought, after all, the doors should withstand almost anything _Mike thought to himself. Then Angela spoke again "Are you ok Mike? You look like you haven't eaten in a few days" He hadn't had much to eat the past week, his last meal was 3 days ago when he went to visit his mother. Then his stomach growled, it sounded like his insides where screaming. "Well, that answers that. You need to get something to eat, like one of our salads, it's on the house. After all, I can't have a member of the Fazbear family going hungry!" with that she shooed Mike out of her office, and sat him down in a relatively empty corner of the main room. She left him there for a few minutes, then she came back with a surprisingly tasty salad.

_Maybe this place isn't __so bad. I got a job and a free meal after all! _When Mike finished his salad, a waitress came over to him. "Your name is Mike, right?" Mike responded "Yes, that is my name, why do you ask?" "Because I was instructed by my boss to give you this" with that, the waitress produced a large pizza in a to-go box. There was a note taped to the lid. It read "Dear Mike, I thought you might like this, be sure to meet me at 11:40 tonight so I can teach you how to work the safety equipment. –Angela"

_Wow, free pizza, a super nice boss, the pay could be better, but I just have to work here for what, six days? I made an excellent career choice_. Mike quickly forgot about the warning the boss had giving him. And as he left, he failed to notice three pairs of eyes that watched him leave.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? should I carry on or quit writing this story? do you want me to add anything? any feed back is greatly appreciated and needed. keep on the look out, I will update more tomorrow! and Mike will find out what Angela meant! *evil laughter* **


	4. Enter: The band (Chapter 4) Nights 1-2

It was 11:50 when mike walked through the back door of Freddy's Pizzeria. _Oh crap, I shouldn't__have stopped to get the soda! I can't believe that I am late for my first day on the job._ Mike's train of thought was quickly stopped short when he almost ran into Angela. Apologizing profusely, Mike was relieved to hear Angela say "its ok Mike, not everyone is used to being up this late, but don't let it happen again, ok?" eagerly nodding, mike replied with "yes ma'am". Walking forward, Angela began to tell mike about his job "So you will be provided with a company uniform. It is a standard size, and based on your build, I think it should fit!" at this point, they had walked into the employee break room, and to the left, the wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling closets that housed the company uniforms. Angela walked to the far side of the closets and reached in. after a few moments of searching she pulled out a faded purple uniform. Handing him the uniform, Angela said "Now, this is your only uniform, so if something happens to it, you are responsible for replacing it. If you find it easier to take it home with you, fell free. But remember what I just said."

After a moment of silence Angela told Mike to meet her in the room at the end of the hall after he got dressed. Leaving mike to his thoughts. _I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. My uniform only comes with a flashlight, so if an armed robber comes in, I'll be screwed. _Mike soon found himself walking to his office, when he heard a strange noise, I sounded like a footstep, only heaver. Spinning around Mike couldn't locate what had made the noise. Shrugging it off mike thought to himself, _Oh well, it must be my imagination. _

Once Mike as in the office, he find Angela holding a tablet. Motioning to the only swivel chair in the room, Angela began her tutorial "so the device is simple, just tap on the room you want to see. I have to warn you, you can't see into my office, the kitchen, or the break room. This is due to another law, so they are on a different system, which is why my office and the break room are to be locked up each night. So before you sit down, make sure they are locked." Asking Angela a question, Mike spoke up "So then, why can't I see into the Kitchen?" after a moment of thought Angela responded "simply, we ran out of cameras, I miscounted on the order form, but don't worry, there are several audio devices in there, so you will know if someone is in there."

"Well, I have to go. Oh and don't worry about locking my door tonight, I already made sure it was locked before you got here." And with that she left Mike in the office. _Well, now the place is mine, so to speak._ After looking around his office for a moment mike realized that he had forgotten his soda in the break room. Uttering profanities under his breath, Mike made his way to the break room. Quickly retrieving his soda, Mike remembered to lock the door. Holding his soda in one hand, Mike struggled to get the door to lock, then he final heard the door lock with a click.

Mike then felt something behind him. Spinning around, he was greeted by a man in a Brown suit and top hat. "Hello there! Are you lost?" the man asked "well, no. you see I work here, umm.. and I have to ask. Who are you?" Mike was both confused and scared. _But the man doesn't__know that. _Mike thought to himself. "Who am I? Well, that's a simple question, I am Freddy Fazbear, but you can just call me Freddy"

Taking Mikes hand, Freddy pumped it vigorously. "Oh, and in case you are wondering, my job here is the lead member of the band." Mike quickly remembered something from the article he had read about the pizzeria "But the band are just some fancy robots" with a deep laugh, that frankly creeped the fudge out of him. The android answered "you are a smart human, I think I like you! But keep in mind, we are androids. Say, Mike Lets play a game! My friends and I are getting bored."

After a moment of quiet confusion and thought Mike asked "How did you know my name?" Bowing his head Freddy slowly looked up at mike, causing the shadows to fall across his eyes, giving him a terrifying look. With a chuckle that made Mike nearly jump out of his skin, Freddy said "It is simply ungentlemanly for the pray not to know what is going to kill him." With this, Mike starting to back up, and head for the safety of his office. "Of course I myself will wait, to see if you can survive my friends, Oh, and if you can make it to six, you win for the day. I hope you survive, I look forward to playing with you."

At this point Mike was running full bore to his office. Slamming the left side door down at the touch of the red button that read 'door'. Putting his red swirled cup onto his desk, he looked at the tablet and saw that three androids where on stage. _What just happened?_ Mike thought to himself as he lowered his tablet. _Did I just imagine that?_ Pressing the door button, Mike looked at the tablet once again. This time, all the androids where looking directly at the camera. With a surprisingly high pitched scream, Mike tossed the tablet onto his lap. _No I think that did just happen. _Looking at the clock in his office, Mike saw it was 3:00. _How did time fly so fast?_ Picking up the tablet, Mike decided to avoid looking at the main stage. _Nothing out of the ordinary, maybe I should look at the stage just to make sure that they are still there._ After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Mike worked up the nerve to look at that stage. Only Freddy was onstage. _The other two are gone, but where?_ Mike accidentally clicked the Kitchen and Mike was meet with static, but then he heard the clanging of pots and pans.

_Ok that's one, I think, so where is the other?_ Hearing a taping sound, mike looked up into his office, standing just outside the left doorway was someone dressed in a purple tuxedo, and had purple hair that was two years out of style. Slamming the red button, the door came crashing down. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Bonny, the guitarist for the band." Somehow, mike still heard the android through the door, or was it the window? "Ah, I see Freddy has told you about the game. Well, I look forward to the chase, my dear Mike" Being slightly confused as which gender the android took after, Mike felt compelled to ask it "are you a boy or a girl?" after a second the android replied "Neither, I am an android, and there in I don't have a gender. But if you must know, my traits are more along the masculine side of things." _So it's a he? _Mike thought to himself. Then the android left the door. Seeing it walk away through the window, mike decided to fallow it on the cameras.

After searching for a minute, Mike found him in the supply closet. Standing there. _Ok then, do whatever you want, just as long as it doesn't__involve me. _Looking back on the main stage the third android was back on the stage. However, mike couldn't see it, as the way the lighting blocked out all but its outline._State of the art my foot, I can barely see anything. _

Mike thought to himself. Looking up at the office clock, Mike noticed it was 5:59 _Oh. Thank goodness, only one minute left. _Mike decided to check the supply closet to ensure that Bonny had left, which he had. Checking onstage, Mike counted three outlines_. Ok, I should be safe to leave._ Then Mike heard the sound of a bell ringing. _It must be six o' clock, Time for me to get the hell out of here_. Jumping out of his chair, Mike dashed out the left side door, and found the back door. As he unlocked the door, he heard a deep voice behind him. "Congratulations Mr. Mike, you won for today. You must have beginners luck. Well regardless, we will see you again tomorrow." Not even bothering to lock the door behind him, mike ran out the door way and to his bicycle. He cycled all the way to his apartment without stopping, or even looking back, wanting to put at much distance between himself at that cursed building.

Once Mike was in the safety of his home, he locked the door, and walked over to his bed. Taking off his hat and losing his tie, he fell onto his bed. And despite how freaked out he was, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mike soon found himself back in the pizzeria, but it was somehow different. It was older, more out of shape, like it was neglected. Looking at the stage, he found it was empty. Then he heard a voice form behind him "well, I see you survived the first nigh" spinning around Mike was face to face with a man. He was wearing a golden over coat that reveled a purple suit. "But don't worry the nights will get much harder." And just appeared, he man also disappeared. Leaving Mike in a state of confusion. He decided to go back to his office, upon entering the hall, he saw a poster at the far end. I held an eyeless golden bear. After looking at it for a moment, Mike decided to continue on to his office. As Mike tried to enter the office, he bumped into something. Looking up, Mike saw what looked like the bear from the poster. Mike stared into its empty eye holes. Then the bear spoke. "It's him, do not trust him"

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat, Mike looked over at his alarm clock. It read 5:29. Mike remembered he was still in his uniform. Pealing it off mike walked over to his bathroom. There he hopped into the cramped shower and turned the water on to the hottest it would go. When the water hit Mike's skin, he let out a yelp of surprise, it was Ice cold. _Of course, the manager would forgot to turn on the boiler. Oh well, I still need to take a shower. _After almost freezing his unmentionables off, mike decided to reheat some left over pizza that Angela had given him. Sitting down on the rickety wooden chair that served as his couch, Mike began flipping through the television channels. Seeing nothing worth watching, he set it to the news channel and dived into his thoughts. _Why did I agree to this job? If I didn't__need the money so I could continue to like in this crappie apartment, I would quit in a moment. And what is the deal with the Androids? I thought they weren't__supposed to kill people. It not like they are….or are they? Could some of them really have survived the hunting?_

Time flew for mike as he sat there dwelling in his thoughts, until his alarm clock went off. He had only 15 minutes to get to work. Ge quickly got into his uniform and on his way out, mike decided to grab something. _I will use it as a last resort._

Mike arrived at Freddy's Pizzeria with only five minutes to spare. Entering through the back door, mike made a quick run-through of the building make sure to check that each door was locked. He avoided looking at the stage, partly because he was afraid to, and partly because he somehow knew they would be onstage. Once mike was back in his office, he noticed that there was a box of Pizza on his desk. Touching it, he found it was still warm. Lifting the lid, mike found that the pizza was pepperoni and chicken on it, as well as several different green spices. In the lid there was a note taped to it. It read 'Hi Mike, I thought you might like this Pizza, let me know what you think! –C" _Well, Pizza is pizza. I guess I will try it. _Taking a bite of the strange concoction of food, Mike's tongue felt an explosion of flavor. Looking at the slice he saw that usual sauce wasn't red, but pink. _Strange, but it works well with both the pepperoni__and the chicken. _Looking up at his desk, Mike noticed something else, on a monitor of the outside, there sat a cupcake. It had pink frosting, a candle and eyes. Taken aback, Mike almost dropped his pizza._Oh crap, caught it! Was that cupcake always there?_ Shrugging it off mike finished off the slice of pizza, failing to notice the pair of eyes that where watching him through the right side window.

"Say, you like Pizza?" a female voice said. "Ya, I normally don't care to much for it, but this is really good." Mike responded as he looked out at the voice. He was greeted by a Women that stood 5'6 and had blond hair and wore a bib that read 'Let's eat!' in big yellow letters. She walked over to the doorway, and held out her hand to Mike. Standing there, mike could see her full body, she wore a Yellow dress that had thin white stripes that ran down the length of the dress. She also wore orange cowboy boots and yellow leggings. And her eyes where a lovely magenta colored. The dress reminded mike of something that a southern girl would wear on special occasions, but he didn't quite know why.

Taking her hand, she almost crushed his hand in a tight grip. "My name is Chica, what is yours?" the women asked "Mike" he responded. "Ma'am you should be careful, there are very dangers androids running around here." Then it hit him, he was talking to one of them. Mike's eyes widened with fear as he looked at the women. Chica's lips lifted into a smile. Slamming the door button, Mike sat back down. "You like pizza Mikey?" he heard the android talking to him. "How about you let me in and I will make you into a Pizza?" "No thanks" Mike replied and picked up the tablet.

_Freddy was on stage, good. Now where did Bonny go to? _Looking all around the building_. I can't find that bucktooth, red-eyed freak anywhere. Come to think of it, I can't see Chica either. _Looking up and out the window, he saw Chica standing there. She was holding a pizza cuter in her hand and making stabbing motions with it. _Ok, at first she was scary, but now she is just annoying, she won't go away!_ Then Mike noticed something. It was a little LED screen that displayed a battery and the word usage. _Ok, that's new, it wasn't__here yesterday_.

Hearing a hello form his left side, without even looking, Mike slammed the left door down. "I feel the need to explain this. To keep the game fair, you see. I managed to wire the doors to drain power when they are closed. And the little screen shows how much you have left. As well as how much you are using" looking at the screen, mike saw that the battery was almost full and the top one was red. But the percentage sign read '83%' and was slowly counting down.

"How? The doors run off building power, they don't run out of power" mike complained to the voice on the left side "Exactly, to make things more fun for you! And so you don't just keep the doors closed the whole time like you did last night" the voice said. "But in case you didn't know, the system has a backup. It can last all six hours if you use it wisely, so don't keep the doors down to much"

Finally looking over Mike saw it was Bonny who was talking. "Well, I don't see the point in wanting you out, it's too long of a wait." The purple suited android said before leaving. Checking the cameras he saw the android walking to the main room. Opening up the left door, Mike looked to his left. Chica was still in the window, staring at mike. "Go away all ready" he yelled.

It the chime sounded that is was 6 am, mike sighed in relief _Oh thank goodness, and I thought this night would never end. _Making his way out the door, he heard the voice of Freddy "congratulations, but I don't think you will fare as well when you meet my last friend" ignoring his taunt, Mike made his way home thinking of who the last "friend" would be.

* * *

**Poor Mike. but anyways, I hope you like the story so far, leave a commit if you did. it means a lot to me! any ways, on to the next chapter!**


	5. Enter: Foxy (Chapter 5)

Once Mike arrived at his apartment, he was ready to fall asleep on the floor. But he managed to wheel his bike inside and lock the door behind him before he went into his room and collapsed face first onto his bed. _I think most other people might have gone insane at this point. Robots trying to kill them, turn them into pizzas, or turn chop off there foot for luck, I don't think I like bonny very much… who am I kidding? I hate all of them. _After a moment, mike dipped into the black abyss of sleep, then came back for a few moments_. Say, why would an android who entertains children need a foot? Or luck for that matter? _With the last question fading away, Mike fell asleep

* * *

Once again Mike found himself at an old version of the pizzeria. This time he was looking at the stage, and there was a man, who looked like the first, but instead of a suit, the man wore robes, like the Buddhist monks would wear, only these where golden, with the undelaying garment being a bright purple. The man held up his hand and spoke "Greetings traveler, I see you have passed the second day of your trials." With a chuckle he continued "of course if you had gone up against my beautiful creations, you would be dead by now" the man then started to laugh

_There is something about this guy that bugs me. He seems…wrong…and something you would only see at the bottom of the gene pool. _"What's your deal anyways? What is your purpose? I don't need, or want someone to laugh at me, and I don't think my mind disagrees." Mike said aloud. "Oh, Mike, if only your tiny little mind could understand. But I won't waist my breath trying to tell you" the man replied with a sneer. _Maybe I am going insane, and he represents my insanity. Oh like hell if I know. _Despite his anger, Mike left the main room.

Opening the door to what he believed to be the kitchen, Mike decided to explore it. Stepping inside, the door slammed shut behind him. Looking around Mike only saw darkness and shadows. Then a figure stepped out from the darkness and said, "It's him" in a deep almost electronic voice. Seeing that it was the golden bear, Mike asked "is that all you say? It's him? Who is he anyways?" looking directly at mike, the bear spoke "you know where he is?" taken aback by the fact that the bear actually spoke, Mike stuttered "unmmm…I...I think you mean the guy on the stage?" looking back at the door, the bear dashed out into the main hall. Mike was then struck with the realization that he had heard about the golden bear before, however he couldn't place where. Running after it, Mike threw open the kitchen door, Revealing a flood of light.

* * *

Mike sat up in bed, and looked at his alarm clock, it read 9:00 pm. _Oh well, now I have 2 and a half hours to kill. _Mike decided to spend that time cleaning. At exactly 11:00 Mike was done cleaning. So he decided to go to work early. _Might as well get the job done and out of the way. _Mike thought to himself. Remembering that he had slept in his uniform, Mike grabbed an old newspaper, and some spare change he found lying around and decided to go to the gas station to pick up a soda.

Mike arrived at the Pizzeria at 11:30. A half hour before he started. As he entered the building, he saw Angela closing the door that led to the main room. "Oh, Mike I didn't expect to see you here this early" Angela said with a hint of amusement in her voice. With a deadpan look on his face he replied dryly "ya." "Well you don't need to check my door, I just locked it." Angela told him. "Thanks" Mike said, not changing his voice. "Oh and Mike, please don't go through my office again. I don't like it when people take stuff out of my office." Shocked mike replied "I never went into your office, I only made sure the door was locked" with a look of confusion, Angela muttered "then how did the paper plate doll end up in his office?"

"The what?" Mike asked. "Oh nothing" she said quickly "oh and I hear you are meeting foxy tonight, I hope you have fun!" she said as she walked out of the door.

Upon realizing what his boss just said, mikes anger boiled up "that little bitc..." before mike could finish saying his profanity, he was cut short by a loud "Ahem… Mr. Mike, may I remind you that language of that sort is inappropriate for, and deeming to a security guard for a children's pizzeria?" Looking to the speaker, Mike saw the black bow tie of the lead singer of murderous androids. _Oh crap… _Mike thought as he gave an audible swallow.

Pulling out the knife he had brought from his house, Mike pointed it at the robot and said "Get back, or I'll use this on you" with a deep laughter that made Mike shiver, the robot walked up to Mike. "Mr. Mike, you should know, weapons are not allowed here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and with that, the android took the knife from the young night guard, and griping the knife, he snapped the blade clean in two. _That was carbon steel, and he broke it like it was a stick. _Mike then began to panic "I umm… hay what is that kid still doing here?" Mike said as he ran for the office.

Slamming the door shut, Mike threw himself in the chair. Looking out the left side window, he didn't see Freddy. Picking up the tablet, mike flipped over to the stage. Where all three androids where standing still. _Phew, that was too close_ Mike thought to himself _I can't believe he snapped my knife, I was the last gift my dad Gave me before he…No I can't cry now, It could cost me my life. _Looking up, mike noticed a paper plate doll hanging on his wall. _Is that what Angela was referring to? And how did she know I was going to have a run in with this Foxy charter? Unless she is in on it with the androids. That crazy little bic…oh crap, I forgot to open the door. _Pressing the red button to his left, the door sprang open to reveal Bonny. Upon seeing him Mike slammed the door shut with a loud "nope" "oh come on Mike, I'll even write a song for you! I just want your foot, I promised Chica she could use the rest." The guitarist pleated

"I already told you not now, not ever" Mike said firmly, as he looked for Chica. Upon taping the room that represented the kitchen, he heard the banging of pots and pans. Muttering aloud mike said "there she is" looking up, Mike noticed that Bonny had left the door. Looking back down at the tablet, he saw that he was standing in the supply closet. Opening the left hand door, Mike wondered aloud "what does he do in there? Honestly." "Don't ask me, He won't tell anybody" looking to his right, Mike saw Chica standing in the window. Slamming the door down, mike heard a thud. Fallowed by an "ouch, Mickey, that hurt, why did you do that?" as Chica walked back to the window, she was rubbing her nose "How did that hurt you? You're a robot, you don't feel pain" Mike stated dryly. "Well..." Chica huffed "it's something we have to say when we run into anything if you must know."

"Whatever" Mike said. Then he noticed a poster on his wall. It displayed the band. Bonny to the right of Freddy, and Chica to his left. Not quite knowing why, he stood up and touched the nose of Freddy. Nothing happened. Letting out a disappointed grunt, Mike sat back down in his chair. "Well, what where you expecting to happen? A squeaking noise or something?" Chica commented "well, no. I wasn't expecting anything to happen." He said under his breath. "Is there any kind of sausage you would like to be? Or would you prefer I chop you into ground beef?" Chica asked with mock innocence.

With a voice dripping in irritation, Mike responded, looking up from the tablet "How about, neither. And what is your obsession with food anyways? It's not like you can eat" with a smile Chica said "yes we can! Well, in a way. You see, we put the food in our mouth" at this, Chica pulled out a small stick of pepperoni, and began to bite down on it. In a matter of moments, the pepperoni was gone. "And all the food goes into a storage bin here" she said while pointing to her chest. _Of course, some maniac would equip killer robots with stuff so they could eat people_.

After glaring at Chica for a few moments, and then looking at the battery display, he was down to 40 percent power. "Go away Chica, your draining all my power!" Mike yelled at the android. "Fine" she huffed indigently "I hope Foxy gets you, he has been lonely lately, especially when they had to shut down his show, I am sure he'll take all his bottled up emotions out on you" she pouted as she went back to the stage, leaving Mike to panic.

What does she mean? "Take out his bottled up emotions" once again his imagination got the best of him, as he started going over all the things that she could have meant. Panicking he flipped through all the cameras. He found bonny in the parts and services room, staring at the camera. _Dang it that is creepy _Mike thought to himself

Freddy and Chica on the stage. However hard mike tried, he couldn't find the fourth android. _Unless, _clicking on the room that was lower than the parts and services. Looking at the screen, he saw the curtain was wide open. _It was always closed when I looked at it! _Hearing a loud sound coming from his left side, Mike quickly slammed the door down.

Mike heard three knocks on the door "Come on lad, I only want talk. I promise none of the others will lay a finger on you. Just open this here door" came a heavily accented voice. "Why should I trust you?" Mike asked "because I only want a playmate, me bucko. Someone to mess around with" the voice responded. _Ok, no. that had waaay to many possible meanings, and there was only one of them that I would like. _"I think I will stay in here for now, but thanks anyways" Mike said aloud

As mike looked on the tablet, he saw the owner of the voice, it was that pirate looking guy he saw on his first day here. He was about to turn to a different view, when a glinting caught his eye. Looking closely, mike saw that, in place of the androids right hand, there was a sharp hook. _I think it's safe to say, I am glad I didn't let him in. _mike thought to himself

It was soon 6 am, and mike dashed out of his privet nightmare. He was a little surprised that Freddy didn't deliver another cryptic warning. _Oh well, maybe I am just too good for them. _Mike began to petal to his rundown apartment. Once he had arrived and pulled his bike in, he noticed an envelope on the floor. I was marked final notice. With a slight chuckle, Mike tossed it aside. _That's why I put up with this job, so I am not a burden to anyone. Especially my mother. _Striping off everything but his underwear and laying on his bed, Mike began to think about his beloved mother, until he could resist the pull of sleep no longer.

* * *

well, that happened. more on its way soon! oh and mikes mouth caches up with him in the next chapter. just warning, but its only one word, so don't skip it!


	6. Enter: Freddy Fazbear (Chapter 6)

"Mom? Where is dad?" A ten year old Mike asked his mother. Knelling down, the mother looked into the bright blue eyes of her son "He, is traveling, out seeing the world." "When is he coming back?" he asked his mother. "I don't know, son. I don't know" she lied to her son._ He cannot know the truth that he abandoned us, for some rich sank, he didn't even tell me face to face, he left a note. If he found out the truth, his heart would shatter. I can never let him know what he said._

"Son?" and older mother gasped in surprise to the sight of her dear child, five years letter. He was holding the note that his father had written. He was in tears, because of the words that where written. "And to the monster they call my child. I never loved you, in fact I never will. All those years and gifts, all those tender moments. I lied through them all, I hated you every moment of my life. A day didn't go by that I never wished you were born. Your very existence reminds me of the mistake I made of marring your mother"

_Almost every happy memory of my life involved my father. And here he called it a lie, my entire childhood was a lie. The person I Loved more than mom, hated me with every fiber of his being._ _And from that day on, I promised never to forget the dad that I knew, not the monster he had become. Even when I struggled through collage, failed to get so many jobs, I never forgot the man I knew. He tore out a hole in my heart. Nothing could repair it. Not drugs, beer, lovers, nothing filled that hole. Sure some things might have help me forget. But that was all they did, made me forget. It wasn't what I wanted. _

Waking up in his office, mike looked around. All the doors where open. _Crap, how am I not dead or worse? _Looking at his tablet, mike couldn't find the androids anywhere, so he stepped outside of his office, and looking around, saw no one, and made his way out to the main hall. As he opened the door, he saw Bonny, Chica, Foxy and Freddy all standing around, each of them in a costume, Freddy was in a salt shaker costume, Chica was dressed up as Bat-women. Bonny was dressed as a mime, and Foxy was, well in his work outfit.

"Mike there you are, we were beginning to worry." Freddy call out to him. For some reason, he didn't fell the desire to run, or hide or fight. He felt whole. He walked over to Freddy. "Well the others should be here any moment." Chica said aloud. Then the front door opened. Revealing what looked to be the androids counterparts. But once they stepped inside, mike found several differences. The Freddy counterpart was fatter and dressed as a pepper shaker, Bonny's counterpart was shorter, and was dressed as a clown. Chica's doppelganger was shorter, had actual curves and she was dressed as wonder women. Foxy's counterpart was also dressed a pirate. And they all seemed to be blushing.

"Hay Mike, you all right? You look like you swallowed a frog" a voice behind him said, as a hand patted him on his back. Turing around Mike was face to face with an orange haired man his age who was dressed as a cop. "yes, I'm alright, I guess." Mike responded "great, then we can get going!" he stated cheerfully. Looking down, Mike discovered that he was also in a fake police uniform. As the orange haired man opened the door, a flood of light entered the room.

* * *

Waking up in his bed, Mike realized that it was just a dream. But it had made him happy, the happiest he had felt in years. despite the tears that where streaming down his face. Mike looked at his alarm clock, and seeing it was 11 thirty, he decided to get ready. Putting on his uniform, mike grabbed his bicycle, and made a beeline to work. And once he walked into work, he was practically floating, nothing could take him down from his peek. Not even the threats of the androids

"Sorry foxy, I don't have time to play with you, I have a job to do." Mike said as he slammed the door down, causing foxy to run into it. Hearing the retreating footsteps of the rejected android, Mike pushed the button, causing the door to go flying into its retracted position. Looking to his right, Chica was still at the window, talking about some to way to incorporate his body into a pizza. "You know what chicka, I really don't care, nothing can bring me down, I haven't been this happy in years" Mike exclaimed in ecstasy "so go ahead and stay there, because I don't care" she left a few moments later muttering something about him being "a rotten spoil-sport" but mike didn't care, not even the fact that he had 20 percent power and two hours to go.

Mike ran out of power with only 30 seconds remaining. But not even his impending doom brought him off his high. The moment the clock stuck 6:00, he dashed down the hall, past Freddy, almost knocking him over. He was about to start pedaling home when he heard Freddy say "I thought you should know, I'll be joining the game" giving Freddy the one finger solute, mike Said "Screw you Fatty Fu$!bear, and your little dog, too" and with that Mike left. As Freddy went back to the main stage, he silently said "Humans, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand them."

As Mike came home, he realized he hadn't eaten in the past few days, and decided to polish off the left over pizza that his boss gave him. And with a full stomach, he lay in bed and slowly drifted off into sleep

* * *

Once again Mike found himself in the old pizzeria, this time he was behind the curtains of pirate's cove. Once he pulled them a side, he found a teenager wearing a golden bunny jacket, and purple shirt. "Who are you?" he asked the boy "I am him" he responded. "And you are going to die today." Ya right little squirt" Mike responded, reaching down and ruffling the boys hair. "I promise you that I won't die." And Mike didn't plan on dying either.

* * *

Waking up, Mike looked at his alarm. It read 12:00 pm. _Great only 12 more hours until I work. Oh, I forgot to change out of my uniform, I need to stop sleeping in this thing, it will start to smell. _Taking off his clothing, and putting on some jeans. Mike decided to turn on the television, after flipping through the limited channels, mike finally found an old rerun of some cop show. After a few hours of watching television and cleaning up his apartment, Mike lay in bed thinking of his job. _I don't know why, I keep going back to that nightmare, if I can call it that. The androids are civil, because despite their threats, they are polite. They never just pounce, they seem more interested in talking, issuing there plan of action. Rather than killing me, it's interesting, it's almost as if they don't want to hurt me. But if I am wrong, they would tear me apart in a second, maybe they are doing it to mess with me, act polite, just to throw me off my game, to make me think I can trust them. Well I won't fall for it. I won't give up, not until my dying breath._

When the time for Mike to leave to work rolled around, he quickly dress, and grabbed his bike, and pedaled to his own palace of nightmares. Once he arrived, he quickly walked around the pizzeria, ensuring that all the doors were locked. Once Mike was back in his office, he sat down and noticed that there was a pizza box siting on his desk. There was a note taped to its lid like the last one. It read 'Dear mike, I though you could use this, I hope you enjoy it –C' _I wonder who 'C' is. Maybe it stands for chief or something. _Mike thought to himself. Looking at the clock, he still had four minutes until he had to survive the onslaught of the robots. Opening the lid he found the pizza had tomatoes, onions, yellow cheese, ground beef, bacon and, surprisingly, baked lettuce bits.

After a few moments, it struck Mike what it was supposed to be. _It's a bacon hamburger Pizza!_ _But I think the lettuce is overdoing it. _Grabbing the box and siting down, Mike flipped up the tablet. _Crap, Bonny and Chica are already gone. _Taping on pirate's cove, mike was relieved to see the curtains had not yet moved, and knowing Chica, Mike assumed she would be in the kitchen banging around her pots and pans. Mike checked to see if Bonny was in the supply closet, which he was.

_Well, at least they are busy. Now, what? _Mike thought to himself. Flipping through all the cameras, mike noticed Freddy was gone. _Oh crap, where did he go?_ After panicking, he found him, standing just outside the bathroom doors, staring directly into the camera. _There he is_. Looking up, Mike saw Bonny standing in the doorway, and before he could get in, the door slammed shut. Seeing his own reaction time, Mike felt the need to say "Like a badas..." however bonny interrupted him. "Which would you prefer Mike? Being made into a coat, or sausages?" how about, oh I don't know, neither" mike responded. "Very well, I'll be back later." Bonny told him before leaving. Mike was watching him leave, when he switched to the Kitchen and heard banging sounds. Looking up, Mike opened the left hand door.

"What dose Chica do in there anyways?" Mike said aloud. "What do I do where?" came the voice of Chica from Mike's right side. Looking at the window and hitting the red button, Mike saw Chica standing in the window. "So if you're not in the kitchen, then who is?" Mike asked Chica "I'll tell you if you let me in." came the taunting reply to mike's question. "Not going to happen, Farm girl" Mike tried to jab the android, however it fell flat on its face when she replied "I am an android, and I am not a girl, I am modeled after females." However mike thought of a rather ingenious point "them how come you are in a dress?" this got a few moments of quiet from the robot, as she tried to process the meaning of his words. "Well, regardless, I am an android. And I do not work on a farm." She said "now if you will excuse me, I have to go" and she disappeared from sight. Looking on the cameras. Mike saw that she had walked only a few feet, in-order to make it appear that she had left

Calling out, mike said "Nice try, but I can still see you" taping on pirate's cove, he saw foxy running towards the door to the hall. Looking up he slammed the button, sending the door crashing onto the floor. A few moments later, he heard three knocks, followed by the sound of the pirate's voice. "Come on lad, just open the door and I promise not to harm a hair on yer head." Calling back to him Mike said "right, and the moment I do, you'll pluck out a single hair and say, I won't harm this hair, then you'll to turn me into a lampshade or your personal pin cushion" after a moment of silence Foxy replied "ouch lad, that be a harsh thing ta say to yer old friend, tis' the very reason I can't share my stories with the young-ens, for their parents fear me hook." and with that the pirate fox left him. Looking back at the tablet, he noticed chicka was gone, so he opened up the right hand door.

Looking at the stage and the bathrooms, mike couldn't seem to find Freddy anywhere. Looking up, mike slammed both doors shut this his hands. Picking the tablet back up, he heard a deep voice call out from his right side "excellent timing, my friend, I didn't think you were prepared." Freddy said "I will all ways be ready for you Freddy" Mike challenged. "Well, if you think so." And at that Freddy left. So the cycle continued until about 5:57 when Mike ran out of power.

_Oh crap, I am so screwed, I am going to die, I am going to be turned into a coat, and eaten by crazy killer robots._ And despite the grave danger of his current dilemma he couldn't help but chuckle. _Imagine reading that on a grave stone 'here lays Mike, he was eaten and tuned into a coat by children's robots' _

Hearing footsteps, mike grabbed the thing closest to him. Which happened to be his half eaten pizza. Mike started to do something he had not done in almost his whole life. Mike started to pray "god. If you're out there and do care about me, please let me live" understand that by no means is mike a religious man, but if it meant sparing his life, he would pray to his left sock.

Then hearing a deep voice whistling a tune, mike prayed louder trying to recite different prayers he had herd before "dear god, I walk through the dark shadow of the valley of death, I ask you give me my bread, whatever that means, and forgive my trespassing, even though I am allowed on the property."

Speaking above Mike's voice, Freddy said "well mike, It looks like this is the end, you played the game, and you lost. Don't get me wrong, you did a good job. You managed to survive five nights. I assume this is not an easy task, and you probably would have made it if you watched your power closely, but, after all, you are only human. So, please understand, we will take only the greatest pleasure and joy in tearing you limb from limb. And I believe Bonny is wanting to turn you into a coat. Whereas I have been admiring your hair, and since you won't be using it, I wear it was a wig, your hair is so much browner than mine."

As he finished his sentence, the chime for six o'clock rang. Taking his cue, Mike ran like there was no tomorrow to the door shouting "see god, I didn't need you after all, I can take care of myself" the moment he was outside, he grabbed his bicycle and didn't stop until he was at his apartment.

Putting the pizza he held onto the entire ride over into the fridge, Mike was scared, excited and mostly tired. Soon the tiredness won him over. Still in his uniform Mike fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**well, I hope you enjoyed it! stay tuned to watch Mike take on overtime. **

**Mike: you made me cry? and what to you mean overtime?**

**me: well, yes. it was part of your very touching back story. And when I say over time, you will see what I mean *laughs evilly***

**Mike: whatever, just don't make me cry, it not cool. at all.**


	7. Overtime (Chapter 7)

**Hi, I apoligise for the longish time it took me to post this, but life happened. I want to thank those who are still with me thus far, I means a lot to me**

* * *

Walking down the right side hall, Mike entered the door that lead to the man room. As the door slowly opened, he saw the same man, dressed in purple, standing in the middle of the room. Holding up a knife, he charged at mike. Quickly sidestepping the man, Mike began to panic.

_What do I do? How did he get here?_ Mike thought as he watched the purple man charge at him again. Trying to run, Mike found his feet where stuck to the floor. Mike could only watch in horror as the man was about to run his blade through him. "Mike, don't just stand there, move!" came the all-to-familiar voice of Freddy, as he tackled the man.

_What is going on? First he tries to kill me, and now he is defending me? _Mike thought to himself as the two struggled on the floor in front of him. Felling an arm wrap around his chest, mike heard a voice "come on lad, ye heard him. Get a move on" it was foxy, the accent was unmistakable. "Get to yer office Mike, ye be safer there." The pirate then pushed mike towards the hall door. When he said this, he was tacked by a darkened mass.

* * *

Being pulled back to reality by the forces of his conscious, Mike sat up in his bed, and began preparing for his job. _Why do I even stay here? There's not much of a point in dying just so I can live in this place._ Mike thought to himself as he stared at a stain in the carpet_. What is that anyways? Is it soda, or blood? I don't even know. _As Mike sunk further into depression, he was reminded of his dreams. _I can't explain it, but I felt like I was a part of a family. I felt the same way like I did when I was with my dad. It was as if the hole wasn't __even there. _

_But they tried to kill me, and what I saw was only a dream. _Mike argued _but they fought for me, to defend me. I don't know what to make of it. _As Mike walked out of his apartment, his thoughts narrowed on one thing, Survival. _It doesn't __matter what I have to do, but I WILL come out of this mess alive. _

Mike soon found himself at the employee's entrance. There he chained his bike to a pipe that stuck out of the wall. With great caution, Mike unlocked the door. Peaking his head inside, he found the hallway to be empty. Quickly entering the hall, Mike locked the door behind him. As he walked towards the office, he ensured that the door to the employees lounge was locked. Once Mike was in the main room, he dashed over to Angela's office, and finding it locked, Mike sprinted back to his office.

Looking at the tablet, mike saw that all the androids where off the stage. Taping the different rooms, mike found Freddy standing by the bathroom, Bonny was in the supply closet, and Chica was doing something in the kitchen. Last but not least, Foxy. Oh crap. Seeing that the android had thrown open the curtains, and made a beeline for Mikes office. Mike looked up and slammed on the red button. The door slammed down just in time, as Foxy slammed into the door a second later. "Lad, open the door, and I swear to you on me pirate's honor, that no harm shall befall ye" the pirate pleated. "I am sorry foxy, but pirates where thief's and liars. But even if you are telling me the truth, I am not going to open this door. Because I will survive, no matter the cost." Mike said with defiance in his voice.

For three hours, Mike denied the androids entry into his office. _I will survive this night, even if it cost me my sanity. _When mike looked down at the tablet, he saw Freddy heading towards him. Putting the tablet down, mike pressed the red button, only to be shocked by the sight of the android, standing in the doorway, holding the door above his head. "I think you lost the game, Mike. That means I won." Freddy said, but the moment they were spoken, Mike dashed out of the open left side door.

_Bonny was in his closet, Chica was in the kitchen, and Foxy was still behind the curtain. That means that the repair room will be empty. _Once he thought this, Mike headed towards the room to hide. Upon reaching it, mike threw open the door, and burst inside. Closing the door, Mike leaned on the door, and thought. _Should I try to blockade the door? No, I doubt that will work, since Freddy can hold the doors open, and snap carbon steel. My best bet would be to hide, and if they find me, I won't do down without a fight, but the only problem is, I can't fight._ Seeing the room was empty, Mike simply hid in the corner parallel to the door, and under the camera.

After what felt like a painfully long eternity, Mike saw the door open. Not wanting to alert the androids to his presents, Mike simply held still. _Maybe they won't notice me, perhaps they'll just enter for a bit and then leave_ Mike thought to himself. He was sadly mistaken. Being barley able to make out four outlines, mike realized just how screwed he was. As the four figures began to approach him, Mike sprang up. However his only exit was no longer available. _So this is how I die. Cornered like a rat. _Mike thought. However, what happened next surprised him more than anything.

The androids sat down. They simply sat down, without saying anything. They sat cross-legged on the floor. Not issuing threats, or saying anything, they merely sat on the floor. "What is this? What are you doing? First you're trying to kill me, and now you're sitting down?" Mike yelled With Chica on his left, Foxy to his right and with Freddy and Bonny in front of him. Mike was at a loss as to what was happing. "Please sit down mike" Freddy said "there are many things we need to talk about, and a few things we must apologize for."

What the Hell are you talking about?" mike continued yelling "Is this another sick and twisted game? Because I won't take it. If you're going to kill me and turn me into a coat, or pizza. Go ahead. At this point, I don't care. Just do it and get it over with." "We don't want to kill ye lad" Foxy said, sounding saddened "we never wanted to." "If we were going to kill you, we would have done it the first night" Bonny said. After a moment of silence, mike responded "NO, I keep you all out. You tried to get in, but I didn't let you" speaking up Chica said "You are acting foolish, Mikey. We never tried to get in, if we really wanted to, we could have broken through the glass windows." Looking up at mike, Freddy said "over the course of the past five days, I counted over three thousand and fifty-four opportunity's to get into the office."

Dropping onto his backside, Mike stared past Freddy with the realization that they were telling him the truth. After a few minutes, Mike spoke up "so what was the point of all that? You turned my life into a living nightmare. I'll probably have PTSD for the rest of my life." Freddy answered "We did it so we could get to know you."

Seeing the look of confusion on Mike's face, Freddy explained further "you see, humans are fond of facades. I can't say why, but they are. And simply put the quickest way around them is through fear. So we asked Angela if we could scare you, to see what you are like. She required some persuading, and a lot of assurance that we would not hurt you. But she eventually agreed. So we created something we would possibly be obsessed with, and turn it as grim and death related as possible."

Speaking up mike said "so you never planned to hurt me?" this time Foxy responded "No lad. We never intended to harm you. Because, on our first day here, we promised to never harm a child" looking at Foxy, Mike said "but I am not a child." Chica responded for Foxy, and said "well, you're older, sure. But mentally, adults are better at hiding themselves, and other than experience, there is no difference. In fact, many adults never progress maturity wise past the age of 13-14" _well, no arguments there _Mike thought to himself. "But why do you want to know me?" he asked "that's simple" Bonny took his turn to speak "Because we can only learn so much from a stage, we need someone to interact with, to ask questions. Someone who will answer our questions we have to the best of their ability."

With the doubts persisting in his mind, Mike asked "How do I know this isn't some game, or why should I trust you?" this time Freddy spoke "first of all, we are robots, put simple, we don't have pleasure. Second, I will tell you a secret. But first you have to promise never to tell anyone. I know you won't, but I still need you to promise us" Mike pondered for a moment before saying "why do you think I wouldn't tell anyone?" Freddy replied without hesitation. "Because you are an honest man. And you have a high level of self-control." "And how do you know that?" Mike asked "You swear, mike. Swearing indicates you aren't afraid to speak your mind. But because you don't use most swear words, you have a high level of self-control." Freddy said.

_It's funny. They managed to force me to trust them, I don't think anyone else could do that _mike thought to himself_they even told me how I could shut them off. Of course I can't tell anyone, not that I have anyone to tell. Well, apart from my mother. _Then Chica spoke up and asked "what is the point of love? I understand it helps with the mating cycle, but a few days ago, there were two kids holding hands. And they weren't related, but when I asked them why they held hands, they told me it was because they were in love. So it got me thinking. What is love, and do you think can we love?

Then it struck Mike. The androids questioned things._I don't think robots are supposed to question things. I am far from being an expert, but I do think they are programmed __to question things. Heck not even monkeys ask deep questions about love, life and things like that._ After a few moments, Mike found he was unable to answer her question. "I don't know Chica, I just really don't know_…"_

As the bell that singled 6:00 rang, Mike was leaving to return home, Freddy stopped him for a moment and said "Mike, Angela wanted me to give you this" handing Mike an envelope, Freddy continued talking "and I also take pride in telling you that if you decide to come back on Monday, you will get a raise in your pay check. Also on a personal note, I hope you do come back. Because I know I can trust you." Feeling touched and slightly confused Mike asked "I thought you didn't fell pride" after a pause, Freddy responded "It is true that I don't feel pride, but I did ask Angela if I could deliver the news myself, so my guess is that I take some form of pride in having you work the night shift" disappearing into the doorway Freddy said "Good bye Mike. I want to see you again."

As Mike entered his apartment, Mike walked over to his phone, and picking it up, he called Angela's personal cell he heard it ring _they put me through hell, and they have the nerve to ask me to come back. _It was soon picked up by his boss "hello, Mike?" Mike said "I was just calling to tell you that I wo- dropping off there, Mike thought for a moment _But at least they won't kill me. You know, maybe it will be like one of my dreams, we will become a family. Of course it will take time, and plenty of it. But maybe one day, this hole in my heart will heal. _"Hello Mike? Are you still there?" Yes, I just wanted to say that I will be going back to work on Monday" _After all, they say that what doesn't __kill you, makes you stronger._

* * *

**well, congrats for those who saw that they where not trying to kill Mike. But at this point, I think i am done for now, and I will work on the mincraft Fan Fiction I have been working on, I will post update every now and then. but unless some one wants me to continue, I don't think ill post more than a month per chapter. Oh, and if you want to write any story's based on this, Just PM me when you are done writing it, Because I want to read your story! Well, that is all I have to say! Have a Good day/night**


	8. The Beginnings of a Family(8)Part 1

**Hello, Sorry I posted this late, I got sidetracked by life. But I will try my best to post at a consistent rate. Anyways, Enjoy**

* * *

As Mike enter the Pizzeria, the first thing he noticed was how different it was during the daytime. During the night, it was filled with shadows, and gave birth to whatever monsters your mind could think of. But during the day, it looked so bright and happy. Like it was made out of dreams, contrasting the nightmares of the night shift. The children also provided a stark contrast to the dead silence of the night. Plugging his ears, Mike was reluctant to progress further, however, he needed to, in order to get his check.

Once Mike approached the wooden door that lead into Angela's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response, then he heard the response "Come in" opening the door, mike stepped into the office. "Hi Angela, I came to pick up my payment." Looking up from her pile of paperwork, Angela said "Of course, I guessed this wasn't a social call." Digging through a stack of envelopes, she finally produced an envelope and handed it to Mike. "Thank you, Angela" Mike said.

"Mike, did you eat today?" Angela asked. After a moment of thought, mike replied "No, I ran out of food, but I should be able to get groceries with my bonus." Looking at his skinny frame, she said "Mike, you need to take better care of yourself, but in the meantime, order a salad or something, I'll pay for it, but this is the last time I'll do this." It took Mike far more restraint that it should have to not hug her then and here. "Thank you" Mike said. "Oh, you should talk to the day guard, I had to hire him after some kids Snuck into pirates cove and made out" Angela told him. Pausing for a moment mike said "how did they sneak in? Aren't the curtains always open?"

"Well, no. ever since the parents saw his hook, they were scared of it, so we had to close his cove until I can find him a replacement hand" after a few moments, she said "ok, mike, you can get out of my office." Startled, mike replied "what? Oh, yes of course, I am sorry" leaving the office, Mike shut the door behind him. Making his way to a table, he sat down and placed an order for some food. Looking at the stage, mike saw Freddy, Bonny and Chica on stage. Hearing there commits, mike realized that they were singing a song

After mike finished eating his lunch, he walked over to the hall that led to the Office. As mike approached the doorway, only to have it slammed down in his face. Looking in the window mike saw a man in a blue guard uniform, he was also wearing a replica of a stahlhelm on his head "Hay, I wanted to talk with you, Angela sent me." Mike said through the glass window. Looking at him, the man spoke with a germen accent "OH! Of course, mine apologies, Herr…what is your name?" "Mike, what's yours?" he replied. As the man opened the door, he said "Mine name is Hans. You must be the nigh guard" extending his hand, Mike shook it and asked, puzzled "How did you know that?" with a chuckle Hans replied "Because, who else would Angela send to talk to me?"

Leaning back in the chair, putting his boots on the desk, Hans asked "Let me ask you some questions, Herr Mike. First, what do the Androids do at night?" after a moment of thought, mike replied. "They talk to me mostly, but they seem fond of playing games." "Do they try to kill you?" Hans inquired, leading towards mike. "Well, no. they don't." he responded "well, I still don't trust them, that is why I keep my trusty luger by my side at all times" he said, as he patted what appeared to be the butt of a gun. "They let you carry a real gun?" Mike said in astoundment. "I see you doubt me" pulling the weapon from his holster, He gently handed it to mike and said "Be very careful, the trigger is sensitive, so you could accidently fire It." when Mike left the weapon in his hand, he noticed it was too light to be a real firearm. Giving it a gentle shake, Mike could barely make out the sound of a liquid sloshing around in the gun.

_It's a water pistol_! Mike thought to himself. "Be careful, you mustn't shake it" Hans said as he snatched the water pistol from mike. "This is a very dangerous piece of equipment, and it must be treated as such!" striating his Hemet, Hans continued "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend my duties, long live the Fure." He said, quickly gesturing with an open hand.

As mike walked out of the office, he decided to talk to Angela before he went shopping. Once he stepped out into the main room, Mike saw the androids siting on the edge of the stage, talking with some of the children. Thinking to himself, mike said. I wonder what they are talking about, Mabey it's something super deep. Chucking to himself at the idea, Mike approached the door to Angela's office and knocked.

Opening the door, Mike strode in, quickly approaching Angela's desk and asked "What's with the Guard?" Looking up from her files and paperwork, Angela replied "I can't legally talk about it. He is protected under the Anti-Decimation Act of 2018" pushing up her black framed reading glasses, she continued "Besides, I personally and legally don't care what your political part is. So long as you don't do anything to the children." After studding her deep green eyes for a few more moments, Mike said "I trust you Angela" and turned to walk out of the office. "And I trust you, mike. Don't let me down" Turning around, Mike straitened his back and replied "Yes ma'am." After throwing a mock solute, mike exited the office.

Before Mike left therestaurant . He glanced back at the main stage and saw the band waving. _Are they waiving at me, or the kids? Maybe there waving to both. _Waving back, just in case they were waving to him as well, mike opened the darkly tinted doors and left the Pizzeria.

Mike arrived to the Pizzeria a half hour before his shift started. As he made his way to the back door, he heard the sound of a can clattering and scraping the pavement. Looking over to the source of the noise, Mike saw a pair of Glowing eyes peering out of the darkness. Feeling goosebumps rise on his arms and back, Mike prepared to run. Before mike could follow through on his plan, A blue cat waltzed into the light provided by the lone lamp in the ally way. Feeling relief sweep through him, Mike relaxed and said aloud "Oh, it's just you." Bending down to pet the mischievous feline, Mike continued "you know, I don't think I have ever see a blue cat before." Standing up, Mike straitened his shirt and said "Take care of yourself." Unlocking the back door, Mike Steeped through and into a world of pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mikey" said a very panicked, yellow dressed android. "I didn't think you would walk strait into me." Rubbing his nose, Mike saw that he had run into the edge of a metal serving tray. Which Chica had been posing with, pretending to be a waitress. Taking in the uniform she was wearing, He found that some people might find her attractive, despite her being an android. Feeling some thick liquid rolling out of his nose, and onto his lip. _Oh great now I have a nose bleed because of that stupid tray_ Mike thought to himself.

Seeing the blood, Chica's medical programing kicked in. "Ok, we just need to get some tissue, or toilet paper." As she was saying this, she started to gently move Mikes hands to his head and nose "Pinch and keep your nose down, you don't want the blood going back up your nose." She said as they rushed towards the bathroom. Once they were there, m\Mike stood over the sink, letting it catch the dripping blood. Meanwhile Chica grabbed a role of toilet paper and began to nurse and comfort Mike. "There there, It will stop bleeding soon so don't worry." Twisting his head to look at her mike said in a nasally voice "Chica, don't baby me. I can take care of this myself" looking slightly dejected, Chica shuffled off to some other part of the pizzeria.

Once the bleeding had stopped. Mike went to get cleaning supplies out of the closet. But the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, he realized he was in the girl's bathroom. _Great, not only do I get a nose-bleed, but Chica leads me into the girl's bathroom ._Mike thought to himself_ Talk about adding insult to injury._ Looking out into the restaurant, Mike was shocked at the scene that lay before him

Foxy and Freddy where both moping the floor, with old-wood handled mops. Freddy was humming toreador march while he cleaned completely unaware of how creepy it was. Foxy was singing an upbeat tune. "I was sailing to an Island, far in the deep blue sea. Where I heard tale of a treasure so grand, it would satisfy the most greedy of pirate's demands. So I set me sails and searched for the island from the tails. At long last, the island was in sight. But there came a rivals ship, and try as I might, I could not avoid the fight. After three long and weary days, The Grand Albatross was nearly sank"

Looking up, Freddy saw mike and greeted him, charley saying "Greetings Mike. We saw that you had gotten blood on the floor, so we decided that we would help clean it up." Foxy stopped singing and piped in "Ay, tis best to help out a friend in need. Because ye know not what waters they sail." Still in a state of utter confusion, Mike simply turned around and reentered the girl's bathroom

_What's going on? _Mike thought to himself as he lay against the bathroom door._ First they tell me they are going to kill me. Then they don't, which don't get me wrong is great news. But then Chica gives me a bloody nose, and Freddy and Foxy help clean up the mess…seriously, there is something wrong with these robots. _After a few minutes of sulking in the bathroom, Mike decided to clean up his mess.

Once mike got to the supply closet to find the proper cleaning materials, he opened the door. "HI there Mike" greeted Bonny. Yelling, Mike slammed the door shut. Slowly opening it again, Mike peeked into the closet. "Sorry Mike, I didn't mean to scare you" said the android in the purple tuxedo. "What are you doing in here anyways?" Mike asked him, still recovering from the scare. "Who, me. Unmmm nothing, nothing at all" Bonny said cheerily "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." Rushing past mike before he could object, Bonny went into the main room with the others.

"Ok then?" Mike said to himself before grabbing the supplies and heading to clean up the bathroom. Once his task was complete, and the supply's where returned to their place, Mike walked back into the main room. Siting at a table, Freddy and Bonny where siting on one side, While Foxy leaned on a nearby wall. Walking over to them, Mike said "Hay, What's going on over here?" looking at mike, Freddy said "Mike, will you please sit down?" taking a seat mike said "What's going on? You aren't going to try to kill me again are you?" with that commit, all the androids looked at him. Hearing various clams of denial from the androids, Mike said "Ok fine, I'm sorry, you won't kill me" nodding Freddy said "Mike, I wanted to talk to because I wanted to assure you that when Chica accidently gave you the bloody nose, It was an unforeseen event, which we could not stop." Looking at Freddy in a deadpan face, Mike said "it was an accident." Then hearing the door to the kitchen swing open, Mike turned around to see Chica, who had changed back into her dress, with the exception of an apron, carrying a tray.

Placing the pizza-laden tray on the wooden table, Chica said "I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to hit you, I just wanted to tell you about the new pizza I made. But I guess I got over excited, and stood to close to the door. So I guess this is an apology pizza" looking down, Mike saw the pizza was toped, not with normal pizza toppings, but with chunks of chocolate, marshmallows and large golden crumbs, presumably gram crackers. And over all of it was a chocolate and caramel drizzle.

Taking a slice of it, Mike took a bite of the animatronics pizza. After a few moment of suspense, and the sound of Mikes chewing, Mike said "I think it will be a hit for the kids" looking up at Chica, Mike asked "What did you use for the sauce?" Replying, Chica said "I mixed a bunch of chocolate into some peanut butter, I also put sugar into the crust, to make it sweeter." As Chica went into detail abought how she made the pizza, neither her or mike noticed some one taking a slice of the pizza.

Looking at Foxy, Freddy said "Foxy, why do you have some of Chica's pizza?" looking at him, Chica and Mike watched to see what he would do next. Opening his mouth, Foxy dropped the desert based pizza into his mouth, swallowing it whole, he said "I plan on eating it." throwing an oven mitt at Foxy's head, and hitting her target, Chica said " Foxy! You just wasted my pizza. And beside, you can't even taste anything" Walking to his side stage, foxy said "lass, It wasn't even my idea, But the look on your face was well worth yer anger" Mike had to agree with Foxy, her face was kind of funny.

Bonny started to chuckle, as Chica threw her last oven mitt at him, which he dodged, said "You know where I'll be" he then got up, and walked into the west hallway. Chica spoke up and said "well, I'll be in the kitchen, making more of the desert pizza, if you need me, just knock" Leaving Freddy and Mike at the table. Freddy spoke up after a while and said "Mike, do you think we could fall into love, I mean androids, do you think they could fall in love?" after a few minutes of thought, Mike said "I don't know, I barely understand how people fall in love, so I guess I couldn't say one way or another. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" hesitating, Freddy replied "well, Chica told me about a "dream" if one could call it that. But she will have to tell you abought it herself." Nodding, Mike stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. Lifting up his arm, Mike knocked

* * *

**Cliffhanger?! I have run out of time for today, so I have to lave you hanging for now, But I will post the second part as soon as I write it.**

**OH, and geo hikari the 2nd has made a story that dives into the 8A incident (the android rampage) so be sure to check it out!**

**if you want to make any stories based of my story, Just PM me when your done, So I can read it (imaginary stuffed cats to those who can guess who the blue cat is)**

**Special thanks to CommanderXor for letting me"barrow" his OC See you next time!**


	9. The Beginnings of a Family (9) part 2

**Well, Sorry for the delay. But now I proudly present Part 2!**

* * *

After a few moments, Chica opened the kitchen door and said "Yes?" seeing Mike standing in front of her, she continued "Oh! Hi there Mikey, what can I help you with?" with a slight a slight stutter, Mike answered "we-well, Freddy said you wanted to talk to me about a dream?" after a pause, Chica grabbed his shirt and said "I need your help making some Pizzas" and pulled Mike into the kitchen.

Walking over to the counter, Chica instructed mike on how to make her new found creation. Once they both started, Chica began to retail her "dream" to Mike.  
"Well, simply put. I was recharging on Sunday, when the Pizzeria was closed. And I had, well, a dream. I call it that, because Humans move around in their mind, but not physically, correct?" nodding, mike waited for Chica to continue "Well, I was recharging and I heard someone singing. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Since the others were still recharging, I thought I was done early. But anyways, I went to see who was singing. Once I found the owner of the voice, he was in the office by the way, we spent what felt like hours just talking"

Kneading the sugar into the pizza dough, Chica continued. "But when it was around midnight, I started felling something strange. It reminded me of the way the soda bubbles rise to the top of the glass" Stopping, Chica put the Pizza crust into the oven. Once they started on the next batch, Mike asked Chica a question "Chica, How do you know that the bubbling feeling could be love?" after a few moments of thought and mixing the batter, Chica replied "well, It was last week. We were sitting on the edge of the stage, and a pair of children came up to us, and stared talking. At first we thought they were brother and sister, since they were holding hands. But when Bonny called them that, they said they were in love."

Looking up, Chica saw a look of shock on Mike's face. "They were around the age of twelve Mike, that's only a few years away form when most people start to date now-a-days." Taking out the pizza dough, Chica began to knead it in sugar. Continuing, Chica said "well, anyways. As I was saying. I asked them how they knew they were in love. They told me, "It's a felling, it's all bubbly and stuff. But, most importantly, I couldn't live without my sweetheart" as she recited the conversation, the oven timer went off. Taking the cooked crust out of the oven, Chica began to place the toppings onto the pizza. Once Chica began to drizzle on the chocolate and caramel sauce on top, Mike heard the door slowly open. Turing around, Mike saw Freddy standing in the doorway. "May I enter?" the brown-suited android asked. "Only if you put on an apron and gloves." Chica replied without looking up from her work.

"You make it sound as if I am going to help you cock, Chica" Freddy said as he took off his dress jacket. Chica casually pointed the pizza cuter she was using, at Freddy and said "You are going to help us Freddy, we have a lot of pizzas to make, and I could use all the help I could get" Putting on a black apron and disposable gloves, the brown haired Android began to help with the creation of Chica's culinary delight. "So Chica" Freddy said with what appeared to be a twinkle in his bright blue eye's "Did you tell Mike a bought the dream you had?" taking a moment to put the finishing touches on another pizza, Chica said "I did, but Mike never told me what he thought" Looking at him, the two androids waited for a reply.

After a few minutes of working and thinking, Mike finally replied. "I have heard that love feel differently for everyone. So I couldn't say with one hundred percent certainty, But it sounds like it to me, I guess" staring him in the eyes, Freddy solemnly asked "Mike, may I ask you a very personal question?" slightly taken aback, Mike responded "well, sure I guess. What is it?" Freddy made the sound of taking a breath, and said "Mike, have you ever been in love?" stunned by the question, and its simplicity, Mike shuddered to respond "we-well yes, I-I guess I have, I think." Tilting her head slightly sideways, Chica asked "You think? Or know?" Mike, now recovered from the surprisingly shocking question responded "I know I have. I doubt anything else hurts that much when" as Mike remembered his past love, he uncharacteristically began to chock up. "w-when they leave you, like that" and without quite knowing why, He was unable to stop the flow of tears, which had been held inside of him for almost five years, came tumbling out like a dammed river that had just been unblocked.

As Freddy and Chica tried to comfort there new found friend, they lost track of time. Soon it was six a.m and the time for Mike to leave had come. Walking Mike to the back door, Freddy and Chica accompanied him to the door. "Mike, are you sure you can make it home ok?" Chica asked in a motherly voice "yes. I am fine, I guess I needed someone to cry on" Mike said as he meekly scratched the back of his head. "Oh, and can we keep this between us? I don't want Bonny and Foxy to know." Nodding, Freddy assured him "Yes mike, this will stay between the three of us" opening the door, Mike exited the building leaving Chica and Freddy to talk among them self's "Hay Freddy" Chica asked "why do you think he didn't want Bonny or Foxy to know?" with a slight, deep chuckle, Freddy said "Perhaps it is because he sees them as brother figures, and looks up to them. But more than likely, I believe he does not want to appear week to them. Why, I do not know. But that is simply what I think"

* * *

**Well, thank you to those who have Favorited and fallowed this project of mine, It means a lot to me! And of course, thanks to you, the reader for reading this...**

**If you want to see anything happen (Adventures, Misadventures ect... just PM me with any ideas you might have) Or if you want to write your own story that take place in this timeline, Feel free, Just PM when you post so I can read it! **

** More in it's way,**

** -jz19**


	10. A Story Retold, and Things Explained(10)

Hello, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter will be told mostly in Bonny's/narrators perspective. I also must apologize to Bonnie's fans, seeing as I have been misspelling it for over 40+ pages. Anyways, I'll shut up now. So Enjoy!

* * *

As Mike wondered the hall of the pizzeria, He noticed the state of disrepair, there wires hanging down from the ceiling, several of the floor tiles where missing or damaged. _What is going on? I was only gone for the day. _Mike thought to himself as he picked up a tile and examined it. Hearing a thumping sound in the distance, Mike pulled out his flashlight, and turning it on, he went into the main room. As the door slowly opened, Mike shined his flashlight around the room. Seeing that the curtains of both the main stage and Foxy's cove where both closed, Mike went to see if the noise had come from one of them.

Slowly parting the curtains to the cove, Mike shined his flashlight inside. Slowing moving his flashlight side to side, the beam fell on a figure, huddled in a corner. "Foxy?" Mike questioned aloud. "Is that you?" suddenly the figure jumped up and spun to face Mike. Looking at the figure, now fully exposed in the beam of his flash light mike saw that it was not the Foxy he knew. This was an anamatronic, shaped like a fox, but it was charred and burned, as if it some survived a raging fire. It jumped towards Mike, causing him to step back. As Mike raised his arms to protect himself, the figure disappeared.

_What in Hell was that!_ Mike thought to himself as he closed the curtains. Moving on, paranoid that every shadow could hold the burned nightmare. Cautiously approaching the main stage, Mike called out "Freddy, Bonny, Chica? Are you there?" suddenly the curtains parted, reviling a blackened bear, who proceeded to jump at Mike. Just as suddenly as he appeared, the figure vanished into thin air. Breathing heavily, Mike ran into the kitchen for fear that some other ghostly figure would try to attack him.

Once he was inside, Mike slid down against the wall and began to calm himself. _It's ok, they can't hurt you, right? But still, it's as creepy as hell. Hopefully I can make it to my office before I get attacked again. _Standing up Mike make his way to the door that lead to the east hallway. But before he could make it to the door, he was almost tackled by a humanoid, duck-like ghost. Screaming, Mike booked it to his office. Once he was sitting in the swivel chair, Mike slammed down both doors. Picking up the tablet that lay on the desk, Mike rolled back so he could have easier access to the buttons. Once he was situated, he saw his cup, a white with a large red spiral Styrofoam cup that held his Favorite soft drink. Picking it up he tried to take a sip, however Mike found it was devoid of its usual contents. _Dang it. I wanted to drink that... _Mike thought to himself as he put the cup back on the desk.

Mike picked up the tablet, and decided to see if he could find any of the androids he had bonded with. Looking around, Mike failed to find his friends, until he remembered. _Oh, that's right, Bonny likes to hang around in the supply closet._ Switching the tablets view over, Mike saw the Bonny that he had come to know. Opening the left hand door, Mike dashed over to the supply closet in order get Bonny and ask him what was going on. Once he opened the door, Mike was greeted by, Not who he saw through the camera, But what appeared to be a golden, humanoid bunny. And unlike the others, this one was not badly burned, apart from a few sections. But the thing that caught Mike's attention, was the awful odor that permeated throughout the air. _My god, it smells like something crawled inside it and died_ Mike thought as he gagged and fled from the monstrosity. Once Mike was back inside the office, He slammed on the button that sent the door crashing into its slot in the ground.

Panting, Mike picked up the tablet, and taping on camera 2B. Mike saw a glowing rectangular eye, staring into the camera. As the camera swiveled away, Mike once again saw the poster of the Golden bear that had black holes in place of its eyes. Putting the camera down, Mike found the golden bear was inside his office, despite the fact that both doors where closed. "How the hell did you get in here?" mike yelled at the bear. "Mike" the bear said "HE is coming." More confused than ever, mike shouted "who is 'he' and who are you?" "Mike! The bear said "Mike wake up, I Need to talk to you"

Sitting up in his bed, Mike heard his phone "Mike, it's me Angela. I want to talk with you" the voice said. _Oh its Angela, I should get that _Mike thought. Running to the next room, Mike picked up the phone and said "yes, this is Mike" hearing his voice, Angela spoke "Mike, where are you? You're late for work." Looking at his clock, Mike read 12:07 A.M._Oh crap, I am late_ talking into the receiver of the apartment phone Mike said "I am sorry, I don't know why but my alarm didn't go off, I'll be right there" "you had better hurry, I don't want to hang around here all night, I also need my beauty sleep" with a click, Angela disconnected.

As Mike pedaled his bike to the pizzeria, he kept curing himself internally for sleeping in. _now she's going to fire me, I'll lose the crap apartment I have, and I'll die on the streets, cold and alone. Well, cold anyways. _As mike's mind continued to dream up all sorts of terrible fates he could suffer if he lost his job, He soon arrived at the back door of the pizzeria. Unlocking the door, he was greeted by his boss. "There you are, don't be late again. Am I understood?" she said in a voice that would make any drill sergeant green with jealousy. Standing strait up, Mike replied "Yes ma'am. I understand loud and clear" walking out past him, she smiled and sweetly said "Have a nice night!"

As Mike finished locking the door behind her, Mike felt a hand grab his shoulder. But before he could yell, he was yanked back and another hand covered his mouth. "Shh… Mike, it's me Bonny. I won't hurt you, I just wanted to show you something." The android whispered. Mike felt himself being dragged to his office, and offered no resistance. Once they were inside, Bonny sat mike down in his chair and uncovered his mouth. "What do you want Bonny?" Mike said with an unamused look covering his face. Taking Mikes tablet, Bonny taped on the screen for a while and said "when you and Chica where Making pizzas, I took the opportunity to use the internet connection on your tablet to browse some things" raising an eye brow mike asked "what kind of things? And how does the tablet get internet? It's hooked up to the cameras" taping away, Bonny answered "Articles of interest, Science mostly, and some basic how-to manuals. And it is hooked up to the security system, so I had to make a few adjustments to the programming, and I was able to access the internet" Shocked, mike asked "You can hack? Where did you learn to do that?" looking up from his work, Bonny whispered "Don't tell Angela, but I borrowed her work phone when she left it in her office" exclaiming, Bonny showed mike an online article, before shutting the doors to the office.

The article was titled 'Massacre at the mall' reading on, Mike saw that it was about the 8a. Incident. Looking up, Mike said "what about it?" a look of Shock overcame Bonny's face. "You don't know?" looking confused, Mike asked "Don't know what?" Kneeling down beside him, Bonny looked up at Mike and said "Angela never told you, did she?" looking flustered, Mike almost yelled "What are you going on about, and why did you show me the article?" sounding somber, Bonny whispered "Because we are 8a models." Seeing the look of shook on Mikes face. Bonny quickly added "we didn't kill anyone. We have been turned off ever since we were made" as the shock turned into rage on Mike's face, Bonny slowly lifted his hands and turned his palms outward saying "Mike if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it on your first night"

Standing up, Mike began gritting his teeth, and holding back his rage he grunted "that b!ch, she knowingly locked me inside a restaurant with possible android killers, I could have died." Feeling the old rage return, Mike clenched his fists and made towards the door. Springing up, Bonny put a hand on Mike's shoulder, and calmly said "Mike, we assured her we would not harm you. It took a couple of hours to convince her, and she only agreed to let us if someone would work as your protector." Un-clenching his hands, Mike turned around looking Bonny in his lavender eyes, he asked "My protector?" Staring back into mike's blue eyes, Bonny said "Mike, if you sit down I will tell you all about what happened starting from the beginning."

It was the first night the androids where turned on. Blinking rapidly, they became aware of their surroundings, they first noticed each other and the women in front of them. As they stood stark necked in the main room, the androids waited for the women who stood in front of them to speak "Welcome, please put on the clothing placed in front of you" as each android saw the neatly folded pile of clothing in front of them, each one began to put the article of clothing in the correct order and fashion, Freddy's stack consisted of a brown suit jacket, lighter brown collard dress shirt, matching paints, as well as polished black shoes and a black bow tie and top hat. Foxy's pile of clothing consisted of a white, large collard, deep V-necked shirt that had string to tie the two ends together. As well as a red captain's coat that was laced with golden trimmings. It also included short brown paints with reddish black boots that came midway up his calf. And to finish things off, there was a black eye patch.

In Bonny's pile, there was a purple tuxedo coat, and a Magenta tuxedo shirt that was a few shades away from his eyes, as well as matching purple pants and polished black shoes and a red bow tie. Chica's load of clothing, there was a yellow dress that had white pinstripes and the hem of the knee length skirt was embroidered in pure white lace. She also had a pair of yellow cowboy boots and thin yellow, knee high socks.

As each android put on their respective clothing, Angela when by and explained things to each of them. To Freddy and Bonny, she said "now, be careful that you keep the suits clean, because they are expensive to wash" speaking to Foxy, Angela said "now, you have to watch your hook, it can be very dangerous, so use that hand only if necessary" finally speaking to Chica, she said "now, you are the only one who has a spare change of clothing for the days when the restaurant is closed. I would like you to change into them on Sundays and when the restaurant is closed. These clothes include sweat pants as well as a few different jackets and flats." Pacing the floor Angela pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Unknown to Angela and the rest of the androids, Bonny had seen the movements of her fingers. Placing the movements along with probable size of the keypad, Bonny was able to re-create her password, or in this case number password. Thinking to himself Bonny thought _1-9-8-7 interesting would she chose that date?_

Once she had finished her call, she came out of the west hallway with a small jar of rubber cement. One by one Angela applied the rubber cement to their wigs and placed them on their heads, ensuring they were firmly in place, she started to hum a melody. Picking up on this, Freddy thought to himself. _What a tune, I think I am fond of the pattern. _Once Angela finished cementing the wigs to their heads, the screw the lid on the jar and placed it on the table behind the androids.

Once again, Angela stood in front of the androids and spoke "Tell me your job, in perspective to this pizzeria, and what you must never do, staring from my left." After a quick microsecond calculation, Freddy recited for his programming "I am the lead singer of the band, I entertain children. And help them when I can. I must never hurt children"

Foxy took his turn and said "I be the captain of 'the Grand Albatross' I be having a jolly good time with me mates, and help them through tuff water to the best o' my abilities. And I swear on my pirate's honor, to never hurt a little lad or lass"

Speaking up, Bonny said "I am the guitarist for the band, I make music for them, and to make them smile. I will never hurt any children" _something is wrong with my vocal processing unit._ Bonny thought to himself. _I'll have to reboot it, I hope she doesn't ask me any more questions for a few minutes._

It was Chica's turn to recite the vow, "I am the backup singer for the band. I help children, and comfort them to the best of my abilities. I swear to never, ever, hurt any child." Ordering the androids to take their particular place on the stage, and Foxy to his own stage, Angela spoke up as Bonny's voice processing unit had finished rebooting "Ok, there is a slight change or rules, you are not permitted off stage, or to make direct physical contact with the children. If they touch you, that is fine, but do not make any direct contact with them, am I clear?" responding simultaneously, the androids said "Yes"

Looking behind them, Angela made her way to the jar of rubber cement. Picking it up, she walked across the black and white checkered tiles towards the west hall. After a while, Freddy heard Angela moving around in the closet. Humming the tune that Angela was humming earlier, Freddy began to fall into the tune of the song. Once he heard Angela close the closet door and begin to walk to the main room, Freddy stopped humming. Once she entered the dimly lit room,

Angela began to look around the room. Stopping suddenly, she asked aloud "Does anyone have anything they want to ask?" Freddy, moving his arm up asked "Yes, I do. I would like to know what your name is." Seeing a shadow of shock on her face, Freddy heard her reply "You may call me Angela" Nodding Freddy said "Thank you Angela" after a few moments of staring at the androids in silence, Angela asked them "Who was it that was humming Toreador March when I was putting away the rubber cement?" thinking Freddy said to himself "Ah, that is what the song is called"

Feeling the electric eyes of his companions on him, Freddy said aloud "I was humming it, Angela. I hope you didn't mind, I just found it, well, catchy." Quickly replying, Angela said "No, its fine. It just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting you to learn a song that fast. I had just assumed that you would have to hear it a few times." Grabbing her purse, Angela left the Pizzeria

It was the first day when the Pizzeria was open. Freddy and the band had just finished up there final song, when they saw a lone adult enter the pizzeria. Observing him, Freddy, Bonny and Chica watched the Blue eyed man walk up to the waitress that stood at the podium. It was apparent to the androids that the man with brown straw-like hair was suffering from malnutrition. _His skin is dry and flaky and based off the way that his shirt hangs off of his shoulders, unless the shirt is too big, however the sleeves would also be of a longer length. This man might cause trouble._ Freddy thought as he and his friends sat on the front of the stage. As the most of the remaining children approached them, only Bonny saw the man enter Angela's office.

As the curious children gathered around the three androids, Chica took notice of a young girl, who was too afraid to enter the restroom because the light inside had burned out. She was eventually coaxed into the restroom by her mother, who asked her daughter if she would go into the restroom for her. Nodding the young girl nervously entered the restroom, coming out after a few minutes. As Foxy started to tell the children about how he got his name, Chica found the little girl, sitting at a table when a child behind her dropped his slice pizza and started to cry. As the parents tried to calm him down, the little girl took her un-eaten slice of pizza and offered it to the little boy. He stopped crying and took the Pizza. But the boy's dad said to the little girl "oh, sweetie. You really don't need to give him that, he has already had two slices" but the girl insisted that the boy keep the slice of pizza. "I don't like pepperoni anyways, so he should have it because his fell on the floor" finally his dad caved and thanked the girl for her kindness.

Once she sat back at her table her mother began to scold her "Alexis. How many times have I told you not to lie? I know you love pepperoni" looking down the girl whispered, barely within range of Chica's hearing, "I'm sorry mama" reaching across the table, the mother gently lifted her child's chin and said "But I am proud of how you shared your last slice with that boy"

As Mike looked at him in astounding and, he asked "you guys heard that through all the noise?" Nodding, Bonny replied "Yes, of course we did. The way we hear things are closely simaler to the humans, but far more complex, because we hear everyone in the room, including the heartbeats of the children." Looking amazed, Mike slumped into his chair in silence. Continuing his story, Bonny recited "It was just after closing time, when the janitors where tiding up the place, when Angela told us that there would be a night guard, and we were not to harm him, but of course you know our philosophy on humans, so it was wasted breath. Then Freddy asked "Angela, if there is a new night guard, how do we know we can trust him?" she replied "Because I chose him to watch over you" after a few back and forth comments from the two, Freddy asked if we could use a modified game of hide and seek to get to know you. The way he put it was "Angela, we have learned in the few days we were here, that the quickest way to know a person, is to see them at their worst. Naturally we won't actual harm him, but we have to imply harm."

She looked at us like we had asked her if we could kill you, and now I see why she may have though it but she said "I don't want thing to get carried out of hand, and having one of you hurting him." This put a damper on Freddy's plan, until I came up with the idea of having someone be your protector." Looking puzzled, Mike looked at Bonny and said "Who was supposed to protect me?" Looking into Mike light blue eyes, Bonny replied "we needed to find a way we could fit this into the game, when Chica told us about what she had seen and heard. The Freddy made a connection, the girl wasn't afraid of the darkness itself, but the unknown that lay inside. So we decided to have the defender phrase things as loosely as possible. It was then that Foxy volunteered to take the role"

"So if I had let Foxy inside of my office, what would have happened?" Mike asked the android. "I don't know, just that you wouldn't have lost, as If you let me, Freddy or Chica in your office." Rubbing the stubble that had grown on his chin, Mike Said "Well, he did a good job on being vague. I wasn't sure if he was being honest, lying or trying to flirt with me. Which now that I think about it kind of makes me sound dirty" tilting his head, Bonny thoughtfully replied "Well, not really" "How so?" Mike replied. Pausing, Bonny said "well, one of the things I found out is that our model type was designed to be compatible with almost thousands of attachments. Things that would help with almost any job."

"Interestingly enough" Bonny said as he taped the tablet screen "our original purpose was to take on jobs deemed to dangerous, or unnecessary jobs that wasted human's time and life's. We actual came pre-programmed with several martial art styles; Kung Fu, Judo, Taekwondo and Karate, just to name some that you might know. We also have the knowledge to pass an EMT's test, which we could use for helping people in emergencies, but we could also use this in combat as well. I could find almost a dozen different ways to disable you in a single strike, or I could use the more lethal options if it's necessary" giving an audible gulp, Mike pressed into the back of his chair

Looking up at Mike and seeing the terrified look on his face, Bonny immediately began to panic and try to calm him down "Mike, I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I wouldn't hurt you, I promise." Standing up and moving towards Mikes chair, Bonny opened his arms and said "would a hug help calm you down?" Pulling his legs on the chair, Mike said "What? No, I don't think a hug would help, besides, I would literally putting my life in your hands." As Bonny put his arms down, Mike released his legs and let them drop to the floor, and said "I know you won't kill me. But still, that's too much."

"I am sorry Mike, I got carried away." Bonny said as his magenta eye drooped, giving the android a very sorrowful look. Standing up, Mike embraced Bonny. Looking into his blue eyes Bonny questioned "Why? You didn't want to hug me earlier." Releasing his grip, Mike said "you looked sad. Call it a weakness or whatever, but I don't like it when people look sad" Mike said, trying to sound nonchalant (**like he doesn't care**) looking at the tablet, Bonny remember what it was he was going to show mike "Oh that's right, I wanted to show you this article I found!" as he made a few adjustments to the tablet, Bonny showed Mike the article "It's about something called 'Project Eclipse' it was the group that was tasked to create us. They were a combination of several different national intellects, many of them the foremost in there fields. But they came together to create the 8A's. They called it Project Eclipse, because they expected them eclipse humans in both intelligence, strength and one day we might be able to come up with a solution for all of humanity's problems."

"They tried to create something better than humans? They must not have seen any horror movies" Mike replied arrogantly. "Actual, they added many precautions, to prevent them from trying to over throw humanity, since we can learn, we can also make changes to our programming, However we still had one thing we couldn't change, that was a set of rules, which we cannot break. They are 'do not cause any unnecessary damage, help humans when you can, kill only by order of a military official that you have been assigned to. And do not kill children unless they are a direct threat to other humans, if such an event occurs, attempt detainment before killing.' These are something we cannot change. So we would remain firmly under humanity's control. So what ever happened at the 8A incident is unknown. But I know someone messed with them, seeing as they were most likely under the same rules as we are"

At this time, Mike looked at his office clock and saw it was almost six. Jumping out of his chair, Mike walked to the main room to say goodbye to the rest of the group. Once he opened the door, he saw foxy siting on the edge of his stage, looking at the floor "Hay, Foxy you look depressed for an android" Mike teased "Aye mate, I think I might be" he said dejectedly. Walking over to him and sitting down, Mike asked "I thought androids didn't get depressed, or have any actual emotions" thinking about his statement, Mike thought _Perhaps they can, I haven't heard of androids who look sorry, or get depressed for that matter. _"Well Lad, Ye see, I use ta be the grand story teller o' this place. Course, that where a'for I where kicked from me job, so I be spending me spare time twiddling me thumbs hind' that curtain" he said as he pointed to the purple curtain. "What do you mean? I saw you on opening night, and the kids loved you, I think, well I never saw the end, but they looked entranced" Mike asked in hope of comforting the emotional android. "Matey, I was told it be my hook that scared the parents o' my crew" the pirate said somehow sounding sadder than before. After sitting there a few minutes, Mike had a brilliant idea "Foxy! I have an idea, do you know where I could find a cork?" looking at him with a puzzled look, Foxy said "that I don't, but that lass Chica might. Why do ye ask?"

Finding Chica in the Kitchen, Mike asked for a cork, and after a few minutes of searching, the turned up empty "I'm sorry mike" Chica said "there isn't one in here, but there should be one in Angela's office, she asked me if I knew anything on interior decorating, and I know enough to help, and I think she had a cork somewhere on her window seal, sitting on a glass bottle, as I recall" dashing out of the kitchen, Mike made his way over to Angela's office, which he had forgotten to lock. Opening the door, Mike quickly found it, removing it Mike locked the door on the way out.

Once mike's plan was all set up, he set off to find the rest of the androids. Bonny was still in his office, and Freddy in the girls restroom, Cleaning, oddly enough. _I never took him for the cleaning type _Mike thought to himself. As Mike gathered the androids around Foxy's cove, he proudly announced "It is my profound pleasure and honor to introduce the new and improved, Foxy the Captain of the Grand Albatross. As he said this, the star studded curtains flew open revealing a grinning Foxy. "What's different?" Bonny said aloud as Chica looked harder at Foxy "you will have to tell us how Foxy has become improved" Freddy stated after a few moments "Ok, Show them your hook, Foxy" Mike instructed. As Foxy lifted his left hand, A comically large cork was skewered on the end of the hook. Bonny doubled over in laughter, while Chica merely tilted to her head to once side. Speaking up, Freddy said "That just might work, but remember Angela has to approve it, before you can go back onstage Foxy" leaping down, Foxy surprised Mike with an almost-bone crunching hug "thank ye lad, ye make this salty old dog fell alive again" taping on Foxy's shoulders, Mike managed to strain out "foxy, I can't breathe, your crushing me" letting go Foxy apologized "I apologize Mikey, it's just ye made me so happy, I had been fighting my programming for almost a week, and that puts a strain on me. But now that I might be getting me spot back"

Foxy put his hand on Mike and almost yelled "it makes me so happy I could kiss ye" as Mikes eyes widen in shook, and turning a deep shade of red that would make any tomato jealous, Mike slowly backed away and said "well, I am flattered, Foxy. But I think I'll pass, seeing as you're a robot and all. Not that the means anything" as Foxy continued in his jubilation, Bonny walked up to Mike, Leaned down and said "I can see it now, you and Foxy. Pretty soon you'll have a house and child, and Uncles Freddy and Bonny will come to visit" he teased, glaring at him Mike retorted "then that would mean you and Freddy got together, unless you are brothers, which I doubt." Watching the Android straighten up, Mike began to laugh at his expression of mortification and horror.

Once the bell rang, Mike waited around for Angela to arrive, which wasn't very long. As she walked in throw the back door, she was practically mobbed by Mike and Foxy "Angela, we had the greatest idea" Foxy said. As Mike explained his idea, she saw the cork on Foxy's hook and asked "where did you find that?" looking down, they both simultaneously answered meekly (quiet, gentle or submissive) "from your office" with an exasperated sigh, she said "All right you can perform again Foxy, since that seems to take care of your hook" adding sarcastically she said "it's danger to the children" seeing that Foxy had run to tell the good news to his counterparts, she told Mike "Mike, thank you. It means a lot to me, finding a way that foxy could perform again. In fact, since I took him off the performance roster, we have actually been losing customers." As Angela walked towards the main room she said "But I'll have to take the cork out of your paycheck. I was using it to cover my whisky." _She drinks!?_ Mike thought in shook_, I always saw her more as someone would avoid drinks as strong as whisky. Hell even I avoid it. _

As Mike pedaled home, he was lost in his thoughts_. Foxy kind of reminds me of Jess- no, I won't think of that, I can't, not now. I should just concentrate on my pedaling. _As Mike entered his apartment, he collapsed onto his bead and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Who is is Jess? What's causing Mike's dreams? are bonny and Mike going to be mad at me? *Bonny and mike yell "YES!"* All right, your mad. I get it *author hangs upside down off rafters* "I just enjoy making your lives that much more annoying :P

anyways, back to being serious... I plan on putting up a poll on my profile, so check to see if it's up!

I apologize for my terrible grammar so far, I hope you can read around it! anyways, I hope this explains Foxy's behavior during the first part (oh and I don't have any plans to ship anyone just so you know). well, goodbye for now! -jz19


	11. The Nightmare Begins (Ch11) Vincent?

**I am sorry for posting this chapter late, school decided to load me down with work...but enough excuses, on with the story!**

* * *

Mike once again found himself inside his office. _Oh Great, here we go again_. He thought to himself as he picked up the tablet, which seemed thicker than usual. As he taped around on the screen, he stopped at the main room and stared into it. What caught his eye was the man that seemed to haunt his dreams _what's with this guy?_ Walking out of the office and down the east hall, Mike hoped nothing would jump out at him.

As he opened the wood-style door, Mike saw the curtains to the main stage where open. Being more curious than anything, Mike walked up to the stage and stood there. "Hello, my wondering guest." Came a voice from behind mike causing him to jump up and spin around to face the speaker. I see you have taken an interest in the stage, but sadly the performers are gone" stepping back, and falling onto the stage with a loud 'thunk', Mike said "ouch" as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, he asked "what do you mean they are gone? And why are you smiling?" wiping the grin from his face the man said "They have long since moved on, leaving me to wonder these halls alone" lifting his arms, the man's golden robe caught and reflected the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Looking at him, Mike asked "who were the performers? As he said this, Mike got off the stage and stood up "who are you and where am I anyways?" chuckling, the man replied "so many questions, and so little time. But I'll oblige you and answer them." reaching up, the man started to stoke a beard that clearly wasn't there before "the performers are names you know, but they belong to others. My name is" trialing off in thought for a moment, the man continued "well, you wouldn't know my real name, so you may call me Vincent" Mike almost missed it, but for a quick second, the man's golden robe was replaced by a purple uniform that looked like the uniformed he was currently wearing. "And you are in a place, long gone and forgotten, it doesn't exist in the physical world. As far as I know"

Shaking his head in hopes of clearing it, Mike looked around and saw the sorry state that the building was in and asked "so, are we in hell?" Shifting uncomfortably, and chuckling at the same time, the man said "No, this is not hell. You are still alive, after all. This, my friend is somewhere between the land of the living, and the dead. It is a bridge between the two" with a blank look in his eyes, mike simply stared into the face of the man before him before asking him "what are the names of the performers?" tugging on his beard, Vincent said "Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Of course I can't forget Foxy, I love all my beautiful creations!" as the man's face lit up with glee, Mike though the man meant the androids he was familiar with. So he asked "your creations? They were made by several of the brightest people in the world, not some crazy old coot." The moment Mike said those words, the man's beard disappeared, his robes changed into the purple uniform, and the thing that haunted Mike the most, was the fact that his pupils disappeared, enveloped into the white of his eyes, leaving only a black pinprick.

"How dare you, you insignificant insect." As Vincent said this he seem to grow, until he towered over Mike. "I was not talking about those pathetic excuses for robots, I meant my creations, the ones I made with my own two hands. If you had to survive their onslaught, you wouldn't make it past night two before they showed you the Joy of Creation" as the man's voice grew more demonic, mike's survival senses kicked in. He ran, towards the only place of safety that he knew.

As Mike dashed into the office, He slammed both doors shut the moment he entered. Collapsing into the office chair, Mike thought to himself _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? And what on earth is this "Joy of Creation" Thing?_ Then Mike felt something, and heard it as well. Giant footsteps, slowly making their way to the office._ Oh crap, I just hope these doors hold up_ Mike thought. As the heavy thudding approached the right side door, they suddenly stopped. And a deep and demonic voice said "Mike Schmitt, I will show you the Joy of Creation, just as I showed those little brats all those years ago" _how in hell dose this monster know my Fu*king name? I haven told anyone what it was….ever since Jess- _but before Mike could finish his thought, the door came crashing into the room, It nailed Mike strait in the forehead, smashing in his head.

* * *

**OH my goodness... Is Mike dead? they say that if you die in a dream you die in real life. Well you'll just have to keep an eye out for the next bit of this cliffhanger! **

***Mike*_ but I'm not dead, I am right here_**

***me* _Dang it mike, I was trying to add suspense, and you go and ruin it._**

***Mike* -sighs- _whatever. _**

**The poll is finally up on my Profile, so vote on what you think the Mysterious Jess should be, so please vote!**

**if you want to see something happen, have a great story plot for a chapter, or might want write your own story, Just PM me and tell me of your idea/story!**

** and a special thanks to those who posted commits and participated in the poll, it means a lot to me! **


	12. Mike's Past re-lived (Chapter 12)

**Hello, Sorry the last chapter was so short. _Warning_ this scene contains Mild violence,(someone gets shoot) and mildly filtered Swearing (thanks Jess) Enjoy!**

* * *

Quickly siting up in his bed, Mike found himself sitting in a puddle of his bodily fluids, sweat and some other, yellow fluids. _Oh just great, not only do I have to wash this uniform, but my bed as well. _As mike striped down, he put his uniform and bed spread in to a black bag to take down to the coin operated washing machine that served as his entire apartment's washing machine. He decided to jump into the shower first. _Well, at least the water is warm mike_ thought to himself as he cleaned himself off. Throwing on some spare clothing, Mike grabbed his bottle of bleach, to both disinfect the washing machine and clean the white bed spread.

As Mike pedaled to work, his mind was swirling with the thoughts of what the nigh would have in store. _Who knows? We might stumble upon some long-lost government secret. O_\- as Mike swerved the best he could on his bike to avoid a darkened figure that had darted across his path, he almost hit the four legged creature. _Oh man, what in hell was that dog thinking, darting out in front of me like that, it could have made me crash_. Mike thought

As he unlocked the back door to the pizzeria, Mike was greeted by the purple suited android, Bonny. "Mike, come with me." Taking mikes hand, Bonny began to run down the hall, almost dragging mike behind him. As the buck toothed android almost smashed through the west hall door that led to the main room, He quickly stopped, opened the door and began to run to the parts and service room.

As they approached the door, Mike heard a voice he had never heard before_. Did someone break in when I was gone? _As he was thinking this, he heard another, more familiar voice, it was Angel's panic stricken voice "Duke, tell me you can fix this." As Bonny prepared to knock on the door, the voice of the man named Duke replied "as I said before, I'll take a look and see what I can do but I won't promise anythin-" Bonny interrupted what Duke was saying by knocking, The door swung open, reveling Freddy, without his usual top hat and bow tie, his brown suit jacket was also gone, leaving the light brown dress shirt to cover his chest.  
"Mike, come in." the android said with a slight static in his voice. _What going on?_ Mike wondered as he heard the static-like sound in the lead android's voice. As Mike entered the room, Mike stood still in shock at the form that lay draped over the table.

Foxy's limp form lay on the table top. Arms hanging over the side, and feed dangling off the edge of the table, his head was rolled to the side. As mike rushed over to the side of the android, he began to panic. "How did this happen?" after a little bit, Angela said "I don't know, he just collapsed when I entered the room" looking back onto the limp form of the android he had grown very fond of, Mike stared into the face of the Pirate. Looking up, Mike looked at the man named Duke. He wore a black t-shirt, open jacket and jeans. He had an average face, nothing stuck out, but something seemed different about him. Shaking the feeling, Mike looked back down at Foxy and at his limp form, and as his memories swirled back to him, he collapsed.

"Mike!" as an nine year old Mike was walking down the street that ran through his neighborhood, he heard his voice and turned around to see his lifelong friend running a little too fast towards him. Side-stepping his oncoming friend, Mike witness him tripping over a large crack in the sidewalk, face-planting into the concrete with a cry of pain. Mike stooped down to help his friend up, and saw that the concrete had torn some flesh from his face, leaving it bloody and scraped. As mike threw Jess arm over his shoulder, he looked into his eyes and saw something other than pain and regret, but he couldn't tell what it was. It reminds me of _warmth, kind of like how mom looks at me. _Quickly dismissing the thought, he said aloud "Jess, try not to hug the sidewalk next time, ok? I'll gladly give you a hug if you want me to. Now let see if my mom can patch you up" smiling he helped his friend to his house. Once they were inside, Mike called to his mother. "Yes dear? What do you need?" came the reply from somewhere deeper inside the house. "Jess tripped and hurt his face" he replied after a few moments, Mike mother came rushing to them.

As Jess sat on the closed toilet seat, Mike's mother was removing lose rocks from Jess's face. "Does it hurt?" Mike's mother asked out of concern for her son's friend "Like a F*cking Bitc-" seeing the stern glare from the women who was tending his wounds, he remembered her strong dislike of swearing. Looking down Jess apologize "Sorry Miss Schmidt" clicking her tongue, she replied "I told you not to call me by my maiden name Jess, its Miss Edwards"

A few minutes later, Mike and Jess sat outside the house talking "You know what Mike?" Jess asked his friend. "No, what?" was Mike's reply. Leaning back and looking thoughtfully into the clouds Jess said "I don't think that when people get married, they shouldn't give up their last names, I feel like you should keep it when you get married" looking over at Mike, Jess continued "take your name for example, Edwards, it's so boring, why would you want to change it from something as interesting as Schmidt to boring old Edwards" as Mike watched some other neighborhood kids playing in the street a few blocks away, he asked "well what if you think your name is boring, Like Edwards?" looking at Mike with a longing eagerness in his eyes, he said "Ya, I would love to change my name from Smith to Schmidt" oblivious to his friend, he replied " Maybe you can get it changed when your older"

As Jess and Mike sat out on the curb in front of the house talking, Mike's mother watched over them both as they sat there talking and thought to _herself 'perhaps I should call Jess's mothers and let them know he's alright.'_ Hearing footsteps coming up behind her, she whirled around, raising up the knife she was washing, prepared to strike. However she lowered it when she saw it was only her husband. "Dear, you really should go to a physiologist, I don't know what you went through, and you won't tell me what it is. You are paranoid every time you hear someone walking towards you. You need to talk to someone about it." Nate, Mike's father, told his wife. "I told you, I am fine. Just don't try to sneak up on me." Giving an exasperated sigh, Nate looked out the window and switched topics. "So what's our little scamp up to now?" looking at her Husband, she replied "Oh, he's hanging out with Jess" looking at his wife, Nate said "you know one day, Mike will find out about Jess. We raised him well enough not to put too much thought into it, but it will still effect their friendship" looking back to him, Mike's mother said "I know, but I want them to enjoy their friendship as long as they can."

It was the day after Mike's mother's funeral, when Jess found Mike siting on the curb. "Mike." he said, announcing his arrival. Sitting down beside him, he was about to speak, when he remembered something his mothers told him many times _"sometimes people need a shoulder to cry on, not advice"_ so he headed their advice and simply put an arm around his shoulder, and quietly whispered "if you want to talk, I am listening" as the two boys sat there, time seemed to slip by.

Many years later, on a day that Mike would never forget. Mike and Jess where walking from a local grocery store, caring food for their college dorm room. As they walked along, they turned into a long ally that led into the Collage grounds. As they entered into the ally Jess said "Oh great of course the Fu*king lights are out, this place scares me sometimes. You never know what the Fu*k is going to pop up and scare the Sh^t out of you." Despite the fact that mike hadn't swore his entire life, he didn't mind the fact that everyone around him could put a sailor to shame in a single sentence. As they walked on, Mike looked over at his friend and saw that he was visibly shaking. Remembering that whenever he was scared as a child, she would hold his hand, and it worked. Half-jokingly and half out of real concern, Mike asked Jess "would it help if you held my hand?" Hearing this, Jess snapped his head towards him and quickly said "yes, It would" offering Jess his free hand, Mike clamped it tightly. _'This feels weird, holding someone else's hand. But if it really does help Jess calm down, I am more than willing to put up with it' _as they walked down the alley, they heard a rustling noise in front of them.

Stepping in front of them, a silhouetted figure raised a gun and pointed it at Jess, who was the larger of the pair, and spoke "Hand over your wallets, and the bags" dropping Mike's hand, Jess pulled out his wallet, and gave it to the figure and said "we only have food in the bags, so leave us alone" however the figure replied "I don't care, Hand them over" as Mike and Jess willingly handed the figure their bags, to avoid any further trouble. Holding the bags in hand, The figure spoke before departing "thanks for the food, and I am sorry, but I have to be sure no one fallows me" standing in front of Mike, Jess said "we won't fallow you, I promise" aiming the gun, the Figure said "I have to be certain no one will" Then a shoot rang out from the gun, sending the peace of Lead flying into the right side of Jess's chest.

As Jess fell, the world seemed to slow down. As the figure ran away, Mike caught Jess before he touched the ground. Holding him in his hands, Mike saw the bright red blood pour from the wound. "Jess, Jess." He cried out, wanting this all to be some twisted prank, or a nightmare. But it wasn't. as Jess lay in Mikes arms, bleeding out, He put a blood stained hand to Mike's head and tried to say, through wheezing breaths, "Mike, I want to say something I have wanted to tell you since we were little" as Mike tried to stop the bleeding with his hand, and to no avail, Mike replied "just wait until you are in the hospital to tell me. I know the police are coming, the cameras must have picked up the gun shoot" Mike desperately tried to believe that his longtime friend would survive, Jess managed to say "Mike I-" wheezing with his final breath, Jess said "I L-" as his eyes rolled back into his skull, Mike yelled "No, you can't die on me. You can't, you're the only person I care about now. You can't leave me here alone." Looking down, Jess's eyes had glazed over. Weeping for his friend, Mike sat there, holding the lifeless corpus of his longtime friend and constant companion. Then the red and blue lights flashed into the ally way, as the body of Jess was torn from the grip of Mike, leaving him in the dust.

As Mike was pulled out of his memories, he realized two things. One, there was a hand on his shoulder, two. His eyes where tearing up. "Mike, was it?" Duke asked "I need to step away from the table. I need to expose his motherboard and run a few diagnostic tests." As Mike stepped away from the table, he look towards Angela. "Mike, why don't you get a soda, and go back to your office. You are still at work after all" she said, with a hint of understanding in her voice.

As he swung by the kitchen, He knocked and waited for Chica to invite him in "Come in!" came the high-pitched voice of the only female android. As Mike opened the swinging doors, He saw Chica kneading dough with a little more force than necessary. As Mike made his way to the soda fountain, Mike's eyes began to tear up again as he relived another memory

_Jess was never allowed to drink any soda. So one day we decided to sneak off to the store and buy a couple bottles of it. We saved up for a few weeks of allowance, and finally bought a few litters of the stuff. We sat on the curb and drank out of our own bottles. We were so hyper by the time we finished the bottles off, we were literally shaking in our shoes. Jesses mother was so mad, she grounded Jess from coming over for the next month. _As Mike stood there, Chica noticed he was standing there and said "Mike, Foxy has us all worried, but please don't just stand there" looking at her, Mike remembered why he was here "Sorry Chica, Angela told me to get a soda. So I'll be out in a moment" as he grabbed a Styrofoam cup, Mike filled it with soda and left the kitchen.

As Mike made his way towards the office, Mike came across Bonny, who was sitting outside the closet door. The look on the bucktoothed android was one of sadness, or it looked that way to Mike. Looking up Bonny, somehow keeping the same sad looking face, stared blankly at Mike and said "I can't help but think of all the different possibilities, and more of them point to Foxy never recovering, or remaining inoperative." At this, Mike walked over and sat down beside Bonny. Puyting am arm around his shoulders, Mike said "You know Bonny, that's something humans do when people they care about. It's called worrying" as Bonny processed this new information, He spoke "Mike, I don't know what to think about humans. You all are so simple, in thoughts and actions, and yet you remain so complex. Your people are illogical, rude, and slobs. Yet they can have to most profound thoughts, the kindest actions and the neatest appearance. You claim to be civilized, organized, and peaceful. But you lie, cheat, and steal on a daily basis. Your government is engulfed in chaos on a daily basis, and this world has only had 5 recorded months when nations weren't at war." Pausing to let this sink in, Bonny continued.

"Somehow these facts don't bother humanity, they continue to build and create. You are filled with passions, with the choice to choose between love and hate, war and peace." After staring blankly into the floor for a moment, Bonny spoke "I guess that's why you are still just children. You let your passions define and drive you." Looking at Bonny, Mike said as his voice began to tremble "Bonny, we act the way we do, because those passions define us, our passions and joys, we chase dreams because we don't know what else to do. We let our sorrows and joys define us, they don't have to, but often time we do. We didn't come into this world with an instructions book on how to live our life, we struggle to find why we are even here. We could be nothing more than a cosmic accident or an intentional creation. We just simply have no proof, we can't prove or disprove there is a god. There is no logic in being throw into this mixing pot, humanity has some driving force inside us, it compels us to explore the worlds around us, to create things. We let the world around us shape us, we fallow dreams because we don't know what else to do in life, even if the dream is someone else's. Most of us don't have anything better ideas. So you see Bonny. Unlike you, we aren't told to entertain, we don't even have rules, well laws, yes. But only to keep us from descending into chaos"

Look and seeing the passion that filled his blue eyes, Bonny remained silent for a moment before saying "Mike, how you know this?" chucking, Mike replied "I went through an anarchist phase when I was younger, so I spent a lot of time reflection on society. That's when I realized that even though society is nothing more than a few sheets of paper, it allows people to concentrate on thing other than survival. So works of art, music and philosophy could flourish and grow. And who knows? Mabey one day, someone will figure out why we are stuck on this little blueish Hunk of rock." Standing up, Mike grabbed his soda cup and made his way to his office, worrying about Foxy the whole time.

Listening in on Angela's and Duke's conversation through the security system, Mike watched and listened with an almost morbid fascination. "Well, it seems his central matrix was over loaded, so it should be simple to repair, do you have any spare wires?" came the voice of Duke over the tablet seekers. "Yes, I think there might be some in the box" she replied as she began to rummage through the box. "Thank you again for doing this duke, I really appreciate it" Angela said as she handed the muscular man named Duke some spare wires. "It's not a problem, especially after you hid me from the-" but he was interrupted by Freddy who cleared his through and said "Angela, Duke. Perhaps you shouldn't you should discuss this at a different time, seeing as Mike could possibly be listing in, seeing at there is a Microphone installed on the camera." Seeing Freddy looking at him through the camera, Mike quickly switched to another room and sighted in relief. _Foxy will be fine, but who was duke hiding from?_

As Duke left out the back door around , Mike pulled Freddy aside and asked "where's Foxy?" looking down at Mike, Freddy replied "he needs to run a total system reboot, and that will take a few hours" placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, Freddy continued "Mike, I understand your concern for Foxy. But next time, don't ease drop on others. It is very impolite" hearing the sound of scorn in Freddy's voice, Mike wished he could just shrink out of existence.

As Mike monitored the Pizzeria for the few hours he had left, he failed to notice a certain android sneaking up on his right side. "Gotha!" the yellow dressed android teased the half-frightened-to-death security guard. Before Mike could yell at her, she presented Mike a peace offering. It was a medium sized and it reminded Mike of a backyard BBQ. Opening the box, Mike laid eyes on the toppings; what appeared to be, pepperoni, Ground beef topped off by pulled pork. "it looks good, Chica" Mike complimented her. "And the best part is Mike, is that it's entirely vegetarian" taking another look at the pizza, he only saw meat, cheese and the crust. "What do you mean? This is covered entirely in meat." The moment Mike finished saying this, Chica asked. "You know that 3-D printer that they have in the kitchen?" after a few seconds of silence, she continued. "well I found out that it prints food, and after a little more research, I found out that the food it makes, isn't considered really most people, they see it as a construction of vitamin and minerals, or plastic" Chica added thoughtfully. "So I figured I would try to make a vegetarian pizza, that tasted like BBQ so they wouldn't miss out on anything" seeing the look of joy that was on Chica's face, Mike felt something pluck at his heart. _She looks so happy, sharing her creations with me. She reminds me of my mother, before she- _"Mike, are you all right?" Chica interrupted mikes train of thoughts "why are you crying? Are you worried about Foxy?" looking into her soft Maroon eyes, Mike shuddered, saying "What? No-no, well yes and no. I am worried for Foxy, but I guess I am crying" reaching up with the sleeve of his work jacket, he wiped away the tear in his eye "Because I thought about my mother"

Then mike's Eyes started to leak, tears flooding out of his eyes. Setting the pizza aside, Chica leaned down, and embraced Mike the best she could. "What happened to her?" Chica asked out of concern. Through the sound of his voice breaking up, due to the fact he was crying so hard, Mike managed to utter "she died, when I was ten" as Chica hugged the sobbing security guard, Mike once again slipped into his memories of the past

Mike's mother was lying in a hospital bed. As her side was a ten year old Mike, who was holding her frail hand, Looking at her once beautiful face, now wrinkled and bald thanks to the cancer treatment that had ultimately failed to cure her. Her cheeks where hallow, and her eyes no longer sparkled as they once did, giving her a ghastly appearance. Looking at his beloved mother, young Mike broke the silence "Mama, when will you get better?" after a moment, she spoke "I don't know Mikey, whenever the Good Lord decides to heal me." She was a woman of great faith, a contrast to her husband, who was as strongly an Atheist as she was Christian, but despite these differences the two fell deeply in Love and got married, and gave birth to Mike.

"Mama, what if you don't get better?" the young boy asked "then my time on this earth is done, and I'll wait for you in Heaven." She replied, looking over at her beloved child "I have seen my share of horrors in this world, many un-holy things that should never have been recovered. But I have done my job, and now the world is that much more safer for you Mike" as she looked over to her child, his eyes where wide in awe as he said "can you tell me that story mama?" looking back up at the ceiling, she softy said "No my son, it is a tale of death and fire." As she said this, she unknowingly began to rub her arm, where the scare from a burn that was from a long time ago remained. "It would be best for the secret to remain with me." After a few minutes of silence, she said "I hope our family lineage doesn't catch up with you, I won't tell you why, I simply hope it never caches up" as she lay there, Mike's father entered the room. "Sorry I am late, I had to finish up some work" looking at her beloved husband, She said "well, at last you're finally here, I was hoping to see one last time" closing her eyes. The moment they closed, the monitor near Mike's head, flat lined.

Mike felt someone gently rubbing the tears away from his eyes, through his tear stained vision, he thought he saw his mother, bending over and wiping his tears away. Opening his eye's farther, he saw it was Chica who was gently wiping away his tears as they flowed from his face. Feeling his cheeks turn bright red, he moved away from the android. "Sorry I was crying" he managed to choke out. Looking at him with as much concern as her robotic face would allow, Chica responded "It's perfectly fine" stranding up and getting ready to leave, Chica said "I'll leave the pizza here, you can tell me how you liked it when you feel up to it" looking up at her, Mike said "actually, Chica. Can you stay here? I know this sounds corny, but I kind of see you as a mother figure, and right now I think I need a mother" looking back at Mike, her electronic brain was abuzz with activity. _He think of me as a mother!_ As Mike moved to the floor, Chica wrapped an arm around him, siting in silence. After a while, they were joined by Bonny, who informed them that Foxy should be back up in a half an hour. As he sat down next to Mike, he put his right arm around Mike's shoulders. A half hour later, Foxy and Freddy walked in, and without saying a word, sat down across from Mike, and simply enjoyed being together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed (and was not scared by) the chapter. I am running out of ides, so if you have any, even if you think they might be stupid, PM them to me. after all one mans trash is another's treasure! (not that your ideas are trash) so don't be shy, beside, It's not Like i can find out who you are in real life...or can I? *dramatic music* (but in reality, I couldn't find you If I wanted to)

Also a special thanks to Superduke1000 for letting me use his O.C. and to all three people who voted on the Poll. feel free to post commits I enjoy geting feedback, it helps me know there are people that actual like my story.

(Jess enters a large white room, with a gate at one end) where am I?

(me, sitting behind a podium in a white robe, right before the gate) Welcome to the after life, Jess

(yelling Jess says) your the author aren't you? Before you went and killed me, I was going to tell Mike that I Lo-

(me)*ahem* don't try to tell anyone, I want to leave it up to personal interpretation. so I cant have you going around ruining it.

(crossing his arms, Jess says) your an sshole

(me) *glares at Jess*


	13. A trip to the outside world (Chapter 13)

**I am so sorry, I am over two weeks overdue on posting this. (Have some Imaginary apology cake)**

* * *

Wakening up, Mike mentally prepared himself for the day. Throwing on a pair of slightly faded jeans, a green tee shirt and an old collage sweater, which proudly sported the logo of a roaring bear, Mike departed for the pizzeria to pick up his paycheck. As he pealed down the road, Mike remembered a vital piece of information. Today was the day that Foxy would be allowed to perform in front of the children again, thanks to the placement of a comically large cork on the end of his hook.

As Mike entered the pizzeria, Foxy's show had already begun.

"Once I found the treasure chest, my old foe, Blackbeard himself, came out o' the shadows, hair ablaze with a red fire, giving him a most terrifying look." As Foxy said this, several of the younger children in the audience gasped. "O' course, yer old cap'n Foxy asked if he wanted to shair the treasure, but he where the greedy old man to ever live, and told me"

Deeping his voice, Foxy said 'ye scurvy dog. There aint enough treasure for two, and even if their where, I never would share'" returning to his normal voice, Foxy continued his tale "and drawing his sword, Blackbeard lunged at me" at this, Foxy picked up a large, soft foam that was made to look like wood, and began to fight an invisible Blackbeard

Mike continued to watch the Pirate act out the sword fight with a fake, foam cutlass. Then Mike heard someone next to him talking. "What do you think of the show? I bet you love it!" Mike said "I like it, but I think it's geared more towards children" looking to the voice, Mike saw that she had her head inside a baby carriage, and realized that she was talking to the inhabitants of the carriage, and not to him. As the women looked up from the baby carrier, Mike saw her dark Blond hair and dark brown, hazel eyes.

"I was talking to Foxy" after a seeing the look of confusion on Mike's face, the women explained further "the baby I'm taking care of, not the one on stage" looking back down into the cart, she asked "so what brings you here?" after a few moments of though, Mike replied "I'm just here to pick up my paycheck."

As he said this, a pacifier dropped out of the baby carriage, and was nimbly caught the dark blond haired women, who quickly put the pacifier back into the mouth of the child before it could cry.

"Nice catch" Mike commented as a strong desire to see the babies over took him. "Say, ma'am. Do you mind if I see the babies?"

"Of course!" the women replied cheerfully, before a more serious look overtook her face "But just look ok? Freddy doesn't like being touched." As she said this, she turned the stroller so Mike could peak into it. Looking into the stroller, Mike saw two baby boys. The one in the top seat, was covered in what appeared to be brown fuzz. He wore a bow tie and beside him lay a top hat that was too large for the child. Below him was a red fuzzed baby, who had an eye patch, upturned over his right eye.

_How cute!_ Mike thought to himself _their fuzzy onesies make them look like actual animals, I never knew children's clothing was so advanced. But I guess I shouldn't __be so surprised_. _I do work with living androids almost every night._

"It must be interesting to work the night shift" the women commented as she tickled the belly of a baby in the cart, resulting in a giggle from the child. In Mike's confusion as to how the lady knew he worked the night shift. Mike replied, sounding as if his thoughts where far away from where he was standing "Yes, It is very interesting."

"So which one of them do you like?" the women asked. And after a few moments of silence from mike, he though aloud and said "I don't know. I am very fond of Freddy, but he can be distant at times"

"But he still cares for people, underneath his polite and proper exterior" the women said without looking up from the stroller. After thinking for a few moments, Mike said "I guess you're right. It dose kinda make sense" Before Mike could ask her how she would know this, the women asked "But what about Bonny, Chica and Foxy?"

"I like Bonny a lot, he reminds me of an older brother that one of my friend's had. And Foxy…. I guess I just really like him." As Mike thought more about his unusual family, the young women looked up at Mike and with a pleasant smile, the young women spoke. "You have quite a family, you should enjoy every moment you have with them"

Then, an unpleasant odor assaulted Mike's nose, the source was emanating from the second stroller. "Oh, I need to go change someone's diaper" the women said as she rushed off with both strollers towards the bathrooms.

As she ran towards the bathroom, Mike was left standing in confusion, thoughts swirling in his head. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it, Mike walked towards Angela's office to retrieve his pay check.

After exchanging formalities with Angela, Mike put his cash voucher into his back pocket. _It's a great thing, Cash Vouchers, they allow you to walk into almost any bank, and redeem them. You don't need to have an address, P.O. box or anything, just proof that you're the name of the recipient. I could be homeless, or just live on the streets and still hold a full time job _

Before Mike could walk out the door, Angela interrupted Mike's thoughts and said "Mike I have to tell you, you should expect a slight pay raise, now that I don't have to pay you out of pocket. And with the way things are looking now, I expect that we might actually be making profit."

Nodding mike gave his thanks and turned around to leave. "Oh and Mike, one more thing" Angela called out. "Thank you for thinking up the idea to put the cork on Foxy's hook. It's been a hit not only with the kids, but their parents as well. I guess I owe you a Favor" as Mike left the office, he made sure not to let the door slam back into the frame.

* * *

"Hi Mikey" Chica cheerfully greeted a fully uniformed Mike as he entered the main room at 11:45 that nigh. Mike waved back and sat down next to her. As he did, Foxy jumped down from his stage. Unfortunately, his boot caught the lip of the stage, causing the android to crash into the tiled floor, causing a resounding bang, as the metal alloy of the android's skeleton collided with the floor. Swiveling their heads, Chica and Mike saw Foxy getting up from the floor. Looking up from playing his guitar on the stage, Bonny said "Be careful Foxy, your guidance system is still on the fritz" looking at Bonny with something of a death glare, Foxy replied "little late for that, mate" as he dusted himself off, Freddy poked his head out of the kitchen doors and asked "what fell over?" as he spoke, all four beings turned their heads towards Freddy, and stared at him in shock. "Why are you all staring at me? If I may inquire." Freddy asked. After a few moments, Chica spoke the question that was on everyone's mind "what are you doing in the kitchen?" after a few moments, Freddy's eyes gazed off into the distance before he said "I cannot tell you" as he disappeared back into the kitchen, Freddy said "Mike, Chica. Will you please come with me?" looking at each other, they got up at went into the kitchen.

"What did you need Freddy?" Chica asked once the doors shut behind them. "I need you and Mike to make a run to the store and pick up cake mix" Mike stood in shock as Chica exited the kitchen saying "aright, I'll be right back in a jiffy" looking at the android, who was currently putting on a white apron, Mike asked "How? Wont someone recognize us?" as Freddy finished tying the apron behind his back, he replied "no one will recognize you, because you spend most of your time indoors. Chica also has a spare change of clothes, which will help prevent people from recognizing her. She can also put her hair up with a spare rubber band, so if she keeps her face away from direct line of site, she should remain undetected." Staring blankly at Freddy, Mike took a few moments to process this information. "So, is there have a cover story if we get caught?" Mike asked as the doors swung open, revealing Chica, dressed in sweat pants and a loose jacket. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. _She really does look like a different person._ Mike thought to himself.

As they exited the kitchen, Bonny pulled Mike aside and asked "What did you talk about?" after a few moments deliberating rather to tell him. Looking around, Mike spilled the beans "don't tell him, but we are getting Foxy a cake, to celebrate his return into the show business"

Then Bonny's maroon eyes lit up, as if he just had a stroke of genius. "Mike, there is something I need you to pick up for me" and as Bonny shared his plan, he slowly pulled Mike deeper into the shadows.

Three minutes later, Chica and Mike walked into the parking lot in front of the Pizzeria, Mike saw a lone car still in the parking lot and asked "whose car is that?" still walking forward, Chica replied "I haven't the slightest clue." Mike decided to take a closer look. Peering inside, he found that the car was empty. Calling out to his companion, Mike said "Hay Chica, it's empty"

As she approached the car, Chica looked over the car and said to Mike "Mike, we are going to barrow the car." Looking at the yellow haired android with wide eyes, Mike spoke in astoundment "we would be stealing someone's car, I mean I didn't even think you would want to do that, none the less actually suggest it" Mike didn't care about actually stealing the car, if anyone was stupid enough to leave their car out in the open at night, it deserves to get stolen. Mike was caught off guard by the android suggesting they break the law.

Looking at the brown haired guard, Chica explained "we won't be stealing it. We are simply barrowing it for a quick trip to the supermarket. Once we are done, we will leave it where we found it" opening the door, Chica jumped into the passenger seat and said "Mike you can drive right?"

Walking around to the driver's side, Mike replied "it's been a few years since I last drove. I couldn't afford fuel, so I sold my car" thinking for a moment, Mike asked "so what about fuel?" without missing a beat, Chica responded "the car is solar powered. It should be fully recharged if it was sitting outside all day, so we won't have to pay for fuel or anything" Mike took a moment to look around the steering column and asked "so how do I start this? I don't see the starting button"

Acting on a hunch, Chica pressed her finger against a screen that was imbedded into the column. At the electrical engine quietly came to life, Mike sat back in amazement and asked how she got the car started. "It's easy, it's a simple Bio-encoded lock. Or in other words, it reads the owners finger prints to start the car or if the car's not encoded to your fingerprint, it locks the doors and calls the police"

"So then, how did you get the fingerprint?" Mike questioned aloud. After a few moments Chica said "well, I know that the person is something of a slob, judging by the food wrappers and soda cups on the floor" looking down, Mike saw several fast food wrappers and a few soda cups underneath his seat. "so it's fairly safe to say they don't clean their screen" Chica continued "and since I don't have any finger prints, the screen read the encrusted pattern of the owners prints" after a few moments of silence, she added "either that or I just pressed the screen and the car turned on without needing a finger print"

As Mike pulled into the parking lot of the 24-hour super-mart, he decided to ask Chica the question that was pressing on his mind the whole ride "so what happens if someone asks who we are? I don't think we could tell them you're an android" taking a few moments, Chica rubbed her chin and thought up a plausible excuse for them being there at such a late hour.

"Scenario one. We are adopted siblings, and it's our brothers Birthday, but we forgot to get cake so we are making a late night run" looking over at Mike, Chica continued "Scenario two. We are husband and wife who forgot to get the cake mix for our son, so we are making a late night run" hearing this, Mike's cheeks grew a bright red.

_I never thought of Chica like that…it's weird, and I don't even think we could-_ thinking back Mike recalled Bonny's earlier statement "_one of the things I found out is that our model type was designed to be compatible with almost thousands of attachments. Things that would help with almost any job." _turning an even deeper shade of red, deep enough to make tomatoes green with envy, Mike quickly added "let's go with the first one please"

"All righty then Bro!" Chica cheerfully piped in, in a very different voice. It was peppy much like her stage voice, however it seem to be higher, and yet somehow older, more mature. Opening the car doors the two of them stepped onto the cool pavement of the parking lot.

Once inside, Mike grabbed a cart and made his way to the isle where the cake mix was stocked. As Chica and Mike found the isle, they were greeted by a cheerful looking old lady.

"Well hello there you two!" she said as she pushed her gold-rimmed glasses further up her nose. "What brings such a lovely couple out this late at night?"

looking down at the old lady Chica replied "oh, we aren't a couple, this here is my adopted brother" playfully giving Mike a light shove, Chica continued "and we forgot to get our younger brother a cake for his birthday, so here we are"

"Ah! I see. And how old will your brother be?" the old lady continued to ask blocking an attempt from Mike to slip past her. "17" Mike blurted out in frustration from his failed attempt.

"Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't keep you two then" giving the two a wave "Drive safely" stepping aside, the old women let them pass. Stepping up to the cake mixes, Mike and Chica began to debate of what kind of cake Foxy would like

"I am just saying, I think he would like the red velvet, seeing as he likes red, and maybe we could get pa to make some yellow frosting, oh and we'll need some yellow frosting, we don't have any" Chica explained

"I still think he would like devil's food cake, it taste better and beside the only reason he wears red is because it's the only color he has." Mike argued. Putting an arm on Mike's shoulder, Chica whispered "Mike, you know he can't taste the cake right? Eating it is a stretch as is, since it only goes into the small food storage chest."

Whispering back, Mike said "I know, I am just trying to make this more realistic" after a moment, Chica looked at him and simply said "oh"

Then seemingly out of nowhere, the old lady spoke aloud, startling both Mike and Chica causing them to both standup strait "I think your brother would like the red velvet" spinning around, the duo stared into the lenses of the old lady who had stopped them in the aisle a few minutes ago.

"Umm, thanks?" Mike said, questioning if he was supposed to thank the old lady for giving them advice, although it was really none of her business to begin with.

Turning around, the old lady waved her hand and said "anytime my dear" and briefly stopping to speak, the old women said "it's good to see that those wigs are being put to good use, after all they were just sitting there gathering dust"

Looking over at Chica, Mike silently, with a look, questioned how the old lady could know that Chica was wearing a wig. After a few moments, Chica understood the look Mike was giving her, and looked back at where the lady was, to ask her how she knew that she was wearing a wig. But she had vanished, seemingly into thin air.

As Mike and Chica walked out to the parking lot, Mike asked Chica a question "Chica, why did I have to pay?"

"Because Mike, you have money. Me and the others don't get paid in currency for our performance" Chica replied before asking Mike a question of her own "say, Mike what was it you ran off to get before we went through the check out?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, Mike felt the box that Bonny had asked him to get for him "oh nothing much" he replied as casually as possible. Shaking her head in disbelief, Chica remained silent as she got into the car.

As Mike and Chica pulled out into the streets, the same old lady that was in the store, stood just outside, in the shadows of the building. However her eyes where not the brown they had been before, they had been replaced with a blackness that resembled an intelligent emptiness. "Well Mike. I have spent a long time thinking about it, and I have decided it won't be you" as these words left the mouth of the old women, the darkness left, and her eyes returned to their original hazel color.

As Mike opened the front door to the Pizzeria, he held it open for Chica, and locked it the moment she was inside. As they made their way inside, Mike noticed Foxy and Freddy talking to each other.

"I see" Freddy said "then I was right, unfortunately" looking at Mike, Freddy saw the sack in his hand and made his way towards him and the kitchen. "Mike, please meet me inside the kitchen along with Chica"

Once all three of them where inside, Freddy instructed Mike to leave the cake mix and food dye and exit the kitchen. "Sorry Mike, but you know what they say, threes a crowd" Chica told him as she shoed Mike out of the kitchen "but if it helps you any, you can lick the spoon after I am done making the frosting!"

As the doors shut behind him, Mike was startled by Bonny speaking to him from behind the doorway. "ptsst Mike, did you get the package?" rolling his eyes, Mike replied "Yes Bonny, I got what you asked for. And do you really have to make it sound like it's some illegal activity" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small box full of special candles

"FOXY!" Chica called out "Come to the main room!" as the androids and their guard waited for Foxy to arrive, Bonny placed candles into the golden-yellow frosting.

"Bonny, where did you get the candles?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I asked Mike to pick them up for me. You're not the only thinker in the group" Bonny replied, smirking to the best of his ability.

A heavy thunking filled the air, as Foxy came sprinting down the west hallway and bursting through the door to the main room. And leaning in to the door way, he said "Sorry maties, I was caught up in that fancy gizmo o' yours Mike." as Foxy made his way to the table Mike asked him "Foxy, what where you doing on my tablet?" looking at Mike, Foxy replied "I was looking at some stories, and treasure" eyeing the cake on the table, Foxy asked "be it Mikey's day o' birth?"

"No Foxy, we are celebrating your return to the lime-light" Freddy said, announcing it more than actually speaking to Foxy. Looking down at the un-lit candles, Freddy looked up at Bonny and asked "Bonny, how exactly do you plan to light the candles?"

"I think I have a lighter somewhere in my office desk, somewhere…" Mike said as he sprinted towards his office to retrieve the lighter from its drawer.

As Mike sparked the lighter a few times, nothing happened. "Umm, it's pretty old, lighters like this haven't been produced for a few years" and on the fifth try, Mike managed to get a flame and lit the candles. Stepping aside, Foxy made ready to blow out the candles.

"Umm, Mike. I have to ask you a favor." Foxy asked Mike. "Why, can't you blow them out yourself?" looking around skittishly, Foxy quietly said "well, I can't exactly blow them out me self." Looking at him, it took Mike a few moments to believe him. "Ok, If you want me to" leaning over the candles, Mike expelled the atmosphere from his lungs.

But as Mike blew out the candles, they jumped back to life. Once, twice, four and five times until Mike grew red in the face. Bursting out in laugher, Bonny and Foxy doubled over. Looking up, Mike huffed a few times and managed to say "Bonny, you jerk."

Chuckling, Chica joined in Bonny's merriment. As Freddy looked at Chica for an explanation, she explained though fits of chuckling "it's funny because Bonny made Mike buy trick candles, probably telling him it was for Foxy. But knowing that we can't blow out candles, Bonny and Foxy set this up so Mike would fall for his own prank"

Giving a few chuckles Freddy pinched the candles, extinguishing them permanently. Pulling out a knife from the kitchen, Freddy sliced the cake into five large sections. Reveling the maroon interior, much too Foxy's delight. Sitting down, the five of them eat the cake.

"So Mike, how does it taste?" Foxy asked the night guard.

"It taste like a very tasty cake. If you could eat a cloud, I imagine it would taste something like this" Mike replayed, as a bell tolled out through the restaurant, signaling the nigh coming to a close. Standing up, Mike said "well, thanks for the cake, but my shift had ended, I am tired. And you all have a job to do in a few hours. I'll see you all tonight."

As Mike walked out the back door, he bumped into Angela "Oh hi Angela, someone left their car in the parking lot last night" looking at him, Angela replied "alright, I'll see if anyone clams it"

Unchaining his bike from the light pole, Mike felt something watching him. Turning around, and looking around, Mike couldn't find anything. Shrugging off the feeling, Mike began to petal his way home.

* * *

**I have to give a Special thanks to KudleyFan93 for allowing me to make a cameo of sorts, so be sure to giver her some support! (more Imaginary cake as way of apologizing to you for being late) but what was with the old lady? (also, sometime over the summer, I plan to re-do the first two chapters, doing those in a day makes for a very confusing chapter...but yes, the old lady was the same from the antique shop) but other than that, have a good week!**

* * *

_***Jess*** So, what was that thing watching Mike?_

_***me*** Spoilers, dear Jess, Spoilers. _

_***Jess*** you want to at least tell me where I am?_

_***me*** In a limbo of sorts. just because you died, doesn't mean I cant use you anymore. _

_***Jess*** your an sshole, and as far a I am concerned, you allays will be. and what do you mean you can use me? _

_***me*** you'll see, all in do time. but un-tell then, have some cake -holds up a plate of red and gold cake-_


	14. The Living Nightmare (Chapter 14)

**_*Warning*_ this chapter contains seens of violence. (the fight seens begin after the stranger in kitchen, and Freddy's backstory is gruesome, although it contains no gore or blood) however they contain elements of the story, I used as little violence as possible. so I leave the choice to read up to you. best of luck**

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Mike slowly dragged himself out from under the warm covers and into the cold that permeated the

air inside his apartment. Shuffling over to the wall that held the phone, Mike picked up the receiver. The phone was such an old model, it surprised Mike that the fossil of a phone still worked.

"Hello?" the sound of a familiar voice drifted to Mike's tired ears. "Mike, it's me, Angela, always, I was calling to see if you could put in some more overtime tonight."

Taking a few moments to processes Angela's request, Mike replied with a very tired sounding "Sure"

"Great, I'll need you to come in around 9:30, the janitorial staff will be finishing up around that time, so don't forget to lock up" Angela instructed

"Ok" Mike said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hanging the receiver on the phone, Mike decided to make some breakfast. As Mike cooked his breakfast, he spent the time to reflect on what happened last time he had to do overtime. _Last time I did overtime, I found out that Freddy and his family weren't trying to kill me. So hopefully the trend of good things happing will continue. Of course things could also go downhill, but I doubt that will happen._

Sitting down on his ratty old couch, Mike watched TV as he eat his breakfast.

"Today, Congress will vote on the passage of the 29th amendment" a news caster narrated, standing in front of the building of congress. Flipping the channel, Mike stopped on another news channel, which talked mostly about heartwarming, good felling stories and the latest celebrity gossip. Flipping channels again, Mike cruised through his limited channels, all 1,200 of them. Mike finally settled on watching an old cartoon about a super teen with a bird motif, and his group of friends; a green skinned boy, an older robotic teenager and two girls, an alien and a goth-looking girl.

Mike woke up, leaning against a large oak tree. Looking around, Mike saw the long grass billow in the wind. "Where am I?" Mike wondered aloud. The wind responded by hitting him with a gust. Walking back to the tree, Mike looked up into the branches and saw a shape falling towards him. Leaping back, Mike fell to the ground at the figure caught a low hanging branch, stopping its decent.

"Hello there Mikey" it greeted in a cheerful voice as it squatted down on the branch. Taking in the figure; its long legs, and hazel green eyes with flecks of brown and what appeared to be a ring of gold encircling the purple, and dark brown hair that was clearly un-kept. Its clothing consisted of an olive green jacket vest underneath a brown jacket. Dark jeans and a pair of black boots covered its legs and feet. And apart from the ring of gold, it looked like a perfectly normal human. Although Mike had a hard time figuring out what it's gender was, assuming it had one.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off.

Before the person responded, it sat on the branch and hung upside down, its face a few feet away from Mike's face. "Who I am is not important, after all, you are the main charter! But if you have to call my by a name, you may call me Orian" the figure said as it extended its hand.

Timidly shaking the hand, Mike said "It's nice to meet you Orian…I guess. But where am I?"

"A dream" Orian replied, closing its eyes "well your dream anyways" after thinking about the figure's stamen he asked "what is it you're doing in my dream, oh and what did you mean the main charter"

Giving a chuckle, the figures brown jacket flopped down, smacking it in the head "Ouch" after a moment of rubbing it's head, the figure continued "well, I had to fill in for the usual harbinger, because he isn't currently available" looking behind Mike the figure corrected himself "Oh, wait. here he is"

Spinningaround, Mike found himself back in a ruined version of the Pizzeria, Mike was face to face, once again, to the Golden bear. Staring into its empty eyes, Mike heard its voice. A strange sound, it was a cross between an electronic gibberish and that of a young child's voice.

"Prepare, he is arriving, you must prepare. I don't know how I can help you just yet, you must survive" once the bear delivered it's cryptic message, it vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, Mike I forgot to tell you" came a voice from behind him. Spinning around Mike was face to face once again with Orian "Wake up" reaching out with the index finger, Orian touched Mike's forehead.

Opening his eyes, Mike once again found himself laying on his couch in his apartment. Picking up the TV remote, he shut it off and sat upright. _What was that all about?_ Mike thought to himself as he looked at his apartment clock. '5:32 PM' was what the time read. _Well I have a few more hours to kill _Mike thought to himself as he decided what to do over the next four hours and twenty eight minutes.

At 8:24 Mike decided to walk to the local convince store a few blocks away and then to the Pizzeria. So after changing into his faded purple uniform and locking the door to his apartment, Mike set off to the convince store.

Mike arrived at the Pizzeria 45 minutes later. Walking in through the back door, Mike walked by his office to drop off his soda and the couple of snacks he bought. Making his way to the main room, Mike opened the door to revile the janitorial staff cleaning the floor and setting party hats on the tables.

"I am telling you Jeff, I feel like those robots are watching us." The youngest of the four janitors tried to whisper to an old man who was moping the floor.

Chuck, I told you for the last time, they is nothing but a group of spare wires and gismos strung together by some fancy metal and plastic" Jeff grouchily relied, continuing to mop the same spot "But you is right bout something, I fells like their eyes are watching when our backs are turned"

Take advantage of the silence, Mike caught the attention of the janitors by clearing his throat. "Ahem, do any of you know where Angela is?" he asked

Speaking up, a young redheaded girl who looked like a high school student, said "she normally would be in the office, but she cleared out the moment we arrived. She looked tired as F*ck"

"Thanks" Mike told her as he made his way to the stage and sat down on the edge.

As time slowly ticked away only one janitor, the old man named Jeff, remained.

"You there, the boy" he said in a voice that would be a perfect fit for the old meme about the grumpy old cat. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's time for the place to close?"

"Yes sir, I do know. I am the night guard after all" Mike replied. With an almost disappointed grunt, the janitor grab a cart full of cleaning supplies and walked over to the supply closet to put away the cleaning material.

As Jeff left the building, Mike heard the back door slam shut. As the sound rebounded throughout the building Freddy, Bonny, Chica and Foxy sprang to life.

"Hello Mike, you are here early, and putting in overtime as well I suppose" Freddy greeted as he stepped down off the stage.

"Hia Mikey" Chica chirped cheerfully, gently moving offstage.

"Sup Mike?" Bonny said in his best 'cool man' accent.

Avast ye, matey. I trust the sea was kind to ye and the sailing was smooth" greeted Foxy as he jumped off his stage, landing on the floor with a clatter.

"Hey guys." Mike replied "how did your day go?" he asked this more out of habit than of curiosity, but he would still listen to what they had to say, after all not everyone got to work with living androids.

"Well there had a huge birthday party and I to hold the cupcake" Chica said as she walked towards the kitchen "well, I have to do a few things, so don't destroy anything while I am in the kitchen"

"No promises" Bonny piped in as he pulled out his guitar and began to strum a few notes.

Mike's curiosity was peeked as to what the cupcake was, so naturally he asked Freddy what it was

"The cupcake?" Freddy replied "oh, the cupcake is an old prop that we use for large birthday parties. Strangely enough it has eyes, one might thing that would scare some of the children. But so far the children seem excited about it."

"Eyes?" Mike repeated, turning it into a question

"Yes, two eyes, blue, I think. I never got a proper look at it." Freddy said, adjusting his bow tie.

"So what do you guys normally do on your days off?" Mike asked as the question popped into his head.

"what ye see us doing now, me bucko" Foxy responded, walking over to where Mike sat on the stage " Chica does her thing in the kitchen, Bonny attempts to make a new tune on his fancy harp"

"It's called a guitar and you know it, you bilge rat" Bonny said in response to Foxy's jab

"Freddy usually cleans up what the janitors miss and then helps Chica if she needs it, or Bonny if he needs his voice" Foxy continued in his pirate themed accent "And I have Bonny set up yer tablet and then browse the web"

_Oh crap_. Mike thought to himself _I don't know how many movies have a killer robot, but I know most of them find the internet and go crazy _"so, Foxy. You fell any need to, ya know, destroy humanity or anything?" Mike asked nervously

"Yes, he has. In fact he has this whole plan on how to blow up the earth in one fell swoop" Bonny teased, momentarily stopping his composing

"Eye, lad. Do you happen to know where I could find a few dozen nuclear bombs?" Foxy joined in

"Oh haha, very funny you two" Mike said, crossing his arms.

Poking his head out from the west hall, Freddy spoke up "or you could just over load your anti-matter core, I think that will have the same effect"

Turning pale, Mike asked Bonny and Foxy "you guys run on anti-matter?"

Looking down at Mike, Bonny replied "No, that stuff is too expensive, and dangerous. We run off almost any form of energy, and we come with a plug for any solar panels and a stander power cord with adapter" than it struck Bonny like a preverbal baseball bat "Wait, did Freddy just tell a joke?" he exclaimed aloud

As the trio spun around to look at Freddy, he was long gone into the hallway. Looking back at each other, the tri marveled at this newfound discovery.

"I didn't know Freddy told jokes" Mike quietly exclaimed "or funny ones anyways"

"I thought the manufactures forgot to install a humor module" Bonny joked

"Or may haps he simply malfunctioned?" Foxy questioned

After Foxy and Bonny burst out in a fit of laughter, Bonny managed to say "that must be it, he just glitches out and is suddenly able to tell half way decent jokes"

It was after 1 in the morning that Mike sat down in his office and started to nod off.

As Mike's head fell off his hand, Mike awoke and decided to walk off the sleep. So walking down the east hall and past the kitchen door into the main room. Swinging open the door, mike found Bonny on stage, strumming a new song on his guitar. Looking towards Foxy's stage, he saw Foxy and Freddy staging a sword fight with the fake props. As Foxy lunged, Freddy blocked and countered with a swipe. Ducking down, Foxy returned Freddy's swipe with his own, aimed at his ankles. And much to Mike's surprise, Freddy jumped, dogging the attack. Mike stood there watching them fight for about a half hour, until the swords flew out of their hands, resulting in a draw.

"How do you guys fight like that?" Mike asked after the duo had exchanged compliments and possible corrections in their fighting style.

"Well, we are pre-programmed with an amazing variety of ability's, we can do everything from cook to fight. So naturally we can fight with almost anything; swords, batons, knifes and un-armed combat." Freddy explained, perhaps a little too proudly.

"Eye, we can put over two tons of force into our punch." Foxy bragged as he leaned his sword against the wall of the cove. Then a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen.

As the doors to the kitchen opened, Mike, Freddy, Foxy and Bonny looked as Chica quickly strutted out of the kitchen.

"Umm, Freddy. Mike is the only one who is supposed to be here right?" she asked, with a look that could only be described as panicked.

"What someone else is here?" Freddy said as he put his dress jacket back on

"Yes, he was dressed like Mike, but bright purple" Chica told him

"So it's not the day guard, his suit is blue" Bonny added

"I will go in there and see what he wants" Freddy said as he began to make his way towards the kitchen. Mike fallowed Freddy, who held out his arm and said "Mike, you need to stay here, you could get hurt"

"It's my job to guard this place, and somehow this bugger made his way inside without alerting us." Mike said as he pushed past Freddy and made his way into the kitchen.

As Mike and Freddy stood in the kitchen, facing the stranger who was dressed like Mike, only his uniform was a bright purple, unlike Mike's faded color. _Something about this guy seems familiar_ Mike thought to himself

"Who are you?" Freddy was the first to speak "what are you doing here?"

"Me?" the man replied "you both know who I am"

"no we don't know you" Mike said aloud "Now get out of here"

"tisk tisk Mikey. Treating an honored guest in such a way is very unbecoming of the Fazbear name" the stranger condescend

"You are not a guest" Freddy said, he sounded angry, almost dangerous "you are an intruder. If you refuse to leave, you will be forcefully removed"

"Oh is that so?" as the man spoke, his eyes turned white, showing only his black pulps. "I would like to see you try. The last time we met, the only reason you survived was because you where immobilized"

"What is he talking about?" Mike asked Freddy, even though he was freaked out by the man's eyes

"I don't quite know" Freddy said, as his hands curled into fists

"Perhaps you will recognize me by this form" for a quick second, the man was engulfed in a bright purple and gold light. As the light faded, the man was gone, and a decayed, golden rabbit animatronic stood in his place. "Now do you recognize me?"

"Yes" Freddy growled, as his eyes narrowed into a darkness, broken only by a narrow pinprick of white light. "And you can forget about walking out of here, I'll send you out in a box you monster"

At these words, the golden bunny sprinted towards and tackled Freddy out of the kitchen. Chasing after them, Mike fallowed them out into the main room.

"You Monster! You will pay for what you did" Freddy said as he wrestled with the animatronic. As the others came over to help Freddy, they stopped for some unknown reason, and began to wave their arms about, as if they were fighting something that only they could see.

Then Mike under stood what it was they were fighting, as a figure began to form in front of him. It was his dad, who had died just as he started collage, and he appeared like mike's worst living night mare.

It was two days after his mother died, when he came home drunk, and began to beat Mike, mumbling about it being Mike's fault for his mother's death. Because his father was twice his size and three times as strong, Mike couldn't fight back, and it wasn't from lack of trying.

Running away from the figure of his drunk father, Mike fled to the far corner of the room. But the ghostly figure fallowed him.

"It's your fault, you little b!tch. If you hadn't put so much stress on her, we could have noticed the symptoms earlier." As the figure spoke and raised its hand, Mike regressed mentally to a 12 year old "No, dad. It wasn't my fault. You had her stressed out, not me" Mike cowered, raising his arm in defense from the raised hand "you sniveling little brat, you have the nerve to blame me?" the figure said in drunken slur.

Before the hand could strike Mike, another arm blocked it and a high pitched and familiar voice said "Mike, get up. And you need to stop, sir, it's not Mikes fault she died. It couldn't be helped. I know it's sad, but that's no excuse to take your grief out on Mike" as Mike looked at the figure, he realized that it was a young version of Jess, who ended up saving Mike that day.

"you little f gg, I'll teach you to talk to me like that!" the figure said, as it punched the form of Jess in the face, but as it happened on that day, Jess quickly recovered and kicked Mike's dad in the groin, causing him to keel over in pain. Grabbing Mikes arm, Jess's ghost asked him if he could stood up. Once Mike stood up, the younger version Jess smiled and said "I am glad I could see you again, and I am happy that you found a new family"

_That never happened on that day_ Mike thought to himself

"Oh and I never got to finish what I was going to say on that day, when I died" an tear started to roll down the side of his face "I wanted to tell you that I-" and as the ghost of Jess faded away, so did the crippled ghost of his drunken father.

With reality hitting him like a splash of cold water, Mike looked around and found Freddy griping the Golden animatronic by the throat, and lifting him off the ground. And as it struggled to free itself, Mike and the others rushed over to them.

"Bastard, you are responsible for those deaths, you will pay for it" Freddy growled.

"Me, responsible? I only asked them to do that, you chose to act it out" the rabbit replied, in a voice that sounded like it would be grinning if it was physically possible.

"Well, it is time for you to die, once and for all" Freddy said, squeezing his hand tighter around his throat

"But you couldn't hurt a man could you?" the rabbit said as the purple and gold light engulfed him, and the man was once again in the grasp of Freddy.

"You are not a man, you are a MONSTER" Freddy yelled at an almost ear shattering level, and began to crush the man's throat. However, the man only laughed and said

"You think this hurts? I've been through far worse." The purple suited man said.

"Then allow me to try to hurt you" and as Freddy grabbed the man's arm, Chica covered Mike's eyes with her hand and turned him around as he heard the sound of ripping flesh and bone.

"Where did that bastard go?" he heard Freddy roar. Lifting Chica's hand off his face, Mike turned around and saw Freddy looking around him.

"What happened to that guy?" Mike asked, visibly shaking from what he heard Freddy do.

"He disappeared, simply disappeared" Bonny said, standing in shook at the two terrors that he just saw

It was a while later, when Freddy calmed down and Mike was certain Freddy wouldn't try anything else. They all sat around the table, and asked for an explanation from Freddy about his actions. "It before I awoke here, I was in a mall. I was supposed to be a worker at some store. But I guess something happened, but they ended up using me as a manikin, so they disabled my motor functions. I assume it was for that reason I ended up in storage, along with you three." Freddy said "It's was at night when that rabbit came to me and said "Humm, you won't do much good, you can't even move" and I didn't think of it as anything, apart from a glitch of some sort from standing still for so long. But it wasn't until about mid-afternoon it began to make sense. That's when the other began to slaughter the humans in the mall. I was forced to stand there, watching the people get massacred."

Freddy paused and looked to the floor before he continued "I had hope there was some helping the people when an android in a security guards uniform brought a family into the store. But he crushed the fathers head and tore the mother in two. Then he turned to the children." At this point, Freddy stood up and began to rabbit punch the air as fast as he could, as his eyes returned to black with a white pinprick. "And I couldn't do anything. I was forced to watch. Helplessly. I couldn't do anything." Dropping to his knees, Freddy grasped the air. "I want to break something, I need to do something, I can't hold it anymore." A few moments later, Foxy found an iron bar and gave it to Freddy, who tore into two pieces in a swift motion and crumpled them into a ball.

"Never again will I sit helpless, I don't care what Angela says, if I see someone hurt a child, aside from an accident, I won't hold back." Freddy spoke and as he did, he turned towards Mike and said "that's how I knew that man, and why I did what I did to him"

Then something strange happened. Mike was suddenly on the floor of his office, and his head throbbed with pain. "What just happened?" Mike asked aloud as he got up and made his way to the Main room.

Bonny, Freddy and Foxy where huddled around the table, and Chica had just left the kitchen.

"What happened?" Mike asked "Did I fall asleep or something?"

"I don't know" Freddy said. "But I think we did"

"I remember having to fight some strange bear thing, but I looked at my Combat Log and nothing is recorded" Bonny ponder aloud

"What's a Combat Log?" Mike asked

"It's like a Black Box, only it records any fights and the information recorded during it. It helps with any police records." Chica explained to Mike "but if it's empty, then Bonny didn't fight anything, and mine is empty as well, seeing as I fought some duck-type thing"

"So, wait" Mike said "did you guys have a dream about a purple dude and a golden rabbit?"

Everyone turned to look at Mike, causing him to take a step back, since they all turned to face him at the same time.

"Yes, and I told you all what happened before I came here" Freddy said, lowering his voice.

"Did that really all that happen?" Foxy asked.

"Yes" Freddy replied. "Please do not bring it up again, I fear I may lose it and do something I may regret"

"So it wasn't a dream? I don't think we could share a dream, your androids and I am a human." Mike said, trying to sort out the confusion.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but it did not play out in the real world, that is the only thing that I know" Freddy replied.

Then the bell rang for the end of Mike's shift, it was 6:00 am.

"I'll see you all later" Mike said standing up. "I know I don't have to work tomorrow, But I think I should be here incase anything happens."

"well, me bucko, we'll be seeing ye then" Foxy said in usual, cheery voice.

After Mike had said his good byes, he walked home and reflected on what just happened.

* * *

well, congrats on making it through. :) good job (here is a puke-sack if you need it) have some cupcakes! and If you folks want to see anything else added (more adventures, action (well, as in like a Nerf war or something) or comity, assuming I can pull it off, or if you have an Idea for a chapter, or you want to make a story of your own. Just send me a PM or post a commit. (this is not for posts or anything, I genuinely want to know what you want to see more of) Bye everone!

* * *

*Jess* you bastard sshole, you cut me off didn't you?

*Me* what? I just needed to end the dream thing, and that seemed like the best time

*Jess* sshole, you are a F**king sshole.

*me* Language, dear Jess. -a golden ring appears around my pupils- or I'll have to bind your mouth shut -Jess glares at me-


	15. A walk in the Golden Park(Chapter 15)

**Hello again, there is a new Poll on my profile, I would like to ask you to take part in it and help decide the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

As Mike dragged his feet into his apartment, he noticed a bill marked urgent. It's probably the rent bill he thought to himself as he surveyed his apartment. The short gray carpet with the unknown stain in the middle of the living room that functioned as the dining room. The thin, gray painted wall dividers that separated the bathroom and bedroom from the rest of the house by one inch of plaster. It was small, it would be cramped if it wasn't almost barren. The only furniture he had, aside from his twin sized bed, was an old olive green love-seat and a few folding chairs.

Taking off his work jacket and shirt, Mike walked over to his bed room and collapsed onto his bed, thinking of what had transpired the previous night. Once of the last thoughts before he fell into the void of unconsciousness was, I wonder what was happing with Freddy's eyes.

Mike found himself once again inside the old, creepy version of the Pizzeria. The only difference was that there lay before him a spread of candy, cakes and other tooth-rotting treats as well as a few apples, grapes and melons. Looking up, Mike saw his companion sitting across from him. It was the golden bear. Seeing it's slumped over posture, Mike began to worry

"Umm hello, are you ok?" Mike asked

Then with a sudden, jerky movement the bear sprang to life. At first it started slowly speaking, in a cross between electronic garbling and the voice of a child. "Hello Mike, sorry it's taken me so long to introduce myself. Oh and please help yourself to anything you want. Since this is a dream, you don't have to worry about calories."

What is it going on about? This thing just randomly appears, give some cryptic message and then disappears. Now it's acting like we are old friends or something. Mike thought to himself

"I hope you don't mind, but I am going to take this off. It's rather cumbersome." The Golden Bear said before placing its left hand onto it's jaw and right hand on top of its head. Once his hands were in position, it began to pull the head off. Slowly, the top part of his head came off with a sticking pop.

"Ah, much better" said a very different voice, emanating from the now headless body of the golden bear. This one lacked the electronic garbling, it sounded like an adult speaking through the voice of a child. It spoke of experiences best left unsaid and terrors only imaginable in the pits of hell, if indeed there was such a place.

"Now then, I suppose you need to call me by a name" the voice told him, taking a moment to think of it's name "my name, amongst other things, have long since been forgotten, so I hope you don't mind the fact that I have to make one up." as the bear raised it's paw, Mike assumed it was looking at it. "My hand is like gold. Rather it is this way from age or not I don't know. But I suppose you can call me….Goldie for the time being." And extending the paw, it took a few moments for mike to realized that it wanted to shake it's hand, and so Mike extended his own hand and shook.

"Now, I know you must be very confused as to what exactly is going on right now. So I am here to explain, and hopefully clear your head. So fell free to eat what you wish from what you see before you, It will take some time to explain what I can" Goldie told Mike, motioning towards the array of food before him, inviting him to eat to his heart's content. So Mike picked up a hard candy and popped it into his mouth

"I suppose the best place to start is at the begging. I can't remember how long ago it was, but back when I was a child, I can remember going to a place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" It was my favorite place to be. There I could escapee from home and my life. I could blend into the crowd and no one would notice me" pausing to chuckle, the bear said "I actually managed to make a few friends" Mike found a hand full of chocolate candies and began eating them.

"The reason I wanted to run away from my life was because my father would beat me and my mother couldn't do anything to stop him." Goldie said ". I could do strange things, doors that my parents locked opened for me. I also had a way of hiding in plain sight when I wanted to, which was often. I could even move things with my mind if I tried hard enough. Small things mind you, but it was enough to convince my father I was the spawn of a demon."

"But enough of the negative, and onto how I got this way." The golden bear said, as Mike tried to figure out what it's gender was. Male as far as he could tale, but it's laugh said otherwise. "Mike, how about instead of me telling you everything, I just show you instead?" without waiting for a response, Goldie reached out a finger and touched Mikes forehead.

A young child stared out the window of the Pizza parlor, very different from the one Mike worked at. Until a voice pulled him out of his thoughts "Hay, come on. The show is about to start!" it was a young boy around the age of 12 with neat, jet black hair and a brown polo shirt who had pulled him from his thoughts. "Ok Rolland, I'll be right there" the younger, human version of Goldie replied

As he made his way to the stage, he was joined by two more friends, for lack of a better term. There was Sally, a 12 year old freckled girl with dirty blond hair that was always tied into two pigtails. Then there was Ian, a boy the age of 11 with shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I can't wait until martinets' show begins!" Ian squealed a little too loudly, causing Sally to sock him in his arm

"You always where loud, and beside we all know how much you LOVE him" she said, placing emphasis on the word love, knowing it would irritate Ian

"Ya well, at least he has his own show and isn't some backup singer like you beloved duck thing." Ian retorted

"Well at least I am not stupid" Sally crossed her arms indignantly

"Yes you are" Ian replied

Before the two could fight any more Rolland came up to them and put himself in between them and said "Alright you two, enough fighting, the show is about to begin and unless you want to get kicked out, I would suggest you both remain quiet"

"Yes sir" Ian and Sally said at the same time.

It was Rolland's unofficial job to lead and keep order in their little group. He was a natural born leader, but because his parents where rich, they put a lot of pressure on Rolland. So he would often run away to Freddy's, where he eventually meet the others

"Have either of you seen Smith?" Rolland asked the trio

"Knowing him, he's probably by the stage waiting to see Bonnie" Sally said with a hint of laughter in her voice

As they continued to make their way to the stage, Goldie overheard sally and Ian mocking Smith

"Bonnie is the greatest, most awesome one there is" Sally mocked, doing her best impression of Smith.

"He can play the guitar like it's nobody's business, He is like the brother I always wanted" Ian joined in

Finally, Goldie stepped in "Hay, you guy's shouldn't mock smith, you both Like Foxy and Chica as much as smith like Bonnie"

Stopping in her tracks, Sally, turned around and faced Goldie and said "what do you care who we mock, at least it isn't you. You're always hanging around but you hardly ever do anything"

Taking a step back, Goldie panicked and blurted "I could always tell them your secret" the moment he said this, his hand flew up to cover his lips

Taking a step closer, Sally said "you wouldn't dare"

"Oh ya?" Goldie said, knowing he couldn't back down, so he would have tell Rolland and Ian about Sally's secret crushes "Ian, Rolland come over here"

"Ok ok, I'll stop talking, just don't tell them" Sally pleated

"Alright, I promise not to tell them" Goldie said as the show began

It was after the main show and Foxy's performance. The five of them; Rolland, Ian, Smith, Sally and Goldie where at the arcade talking and arguing about the show when Goldie spotted something, it was his favorite charter, the special Freddy they brought out for parties

"Hay Kids!" the golden mascot said in a very fake and goofy voice "do you want to see something special? We have an amazing surprise just for you, just fallow me" the group looked at each other and nodded, they had decided to fallow the golden Freddy. As they fallowed him through the halls, past several party rooms and a wide open space where there was an empty desk the golden Freddy pressed a consoled panel, and a door slid open. "ok kids, step right inside for your special reward." Intrigued as to what the reward was, they stepped inside, only to find the room empty apart from a degraded yellow bonnie suit.

"We get a Golden Bonnie suit?" Smith asked, turning around just in time to see the door slam quietly shut.

"No, your reward is much, much different" the Golden Freddy said as he took off his head, revealing a human face. Pulling out a knife, the man said "you little brats get so wound up in your own little world thinking everything revolves around you, thinking everyone is there for your enjoyment. But I think its time I get to enjoy myself" he said with a wicked gleam in his eye

"Every one, stand behind me" Rolland said, his eye glimmering in defiance

Ill spare you the details Mike, but Rolland was the first to die, then Smith, Ian and Sally

As Goldie looked to his slain friends, he looked back up to see the man towering over him, face spattered with blood

"And now for the final one" the man said, his eyes gleaming as white. Then the blade flashed down, sending Goldie to the same fate as his friends.

However death was not ready for our souls, so it seemed. As after a while, we woke up once again. This time in a different body. We were in a different room, and someone was there with us, he had placed our bodies inside the animatronics. And somehow we were able to control them. I of course chose to control the golden suit, the one that I wear now, and on that day we swore to exact revenge on the man who killed us. It took many years and many mistakes before we actually managed to get him inside a faulty suit that killed him. His apparent death allowed us to move on. But it seems that he managed to survive in the same way we did, by latching onto the suit. And that is why I am here, to finish him off once and for all. So long as his spirit lingers, so will I.

As Mike was brought back to his dream, the Golden suit still sat in front of him. "so now you know why I am here. But it seems that you managed to fight him off his first attack, no small feat I assure you. However he will be returning, and when he does, I need you to say something for me" Goldie said

"What is it?" Mike asked

"you will know when the time comes" the bear said as he touched Mike's temple "I have implanted what it is you need to say when the time comes, but until that time, don't try to find out what it is, because it will only work once" Goldie cryptically warned Mike. "Mike, do you have the time?" "What?" Mike said, caught off guard by the question, however he looked down to his wrist watch and read the time "it is 12:13"

As Mike slowly opened his eyes, he looked at his watch, which read 12:13 PM' how on earth did I know that? Mike thought to himself as he pulled himself from under the covers that entangled his body.

As Mike entered the main room a half hour later, he was greeted by Foxy.

"Greetings me bucko, how goes yer day?" the android asked

"Fine, I just had a strange dream" Mike said, rubbing his temple

"ey, well things be looking brighter today lad" Foxy said, giving Mike a hearty pat on the back.

"So what is it you guys do on your day off?" Mike asked out of curiosity

"Recharge mostly" Chica interjected with her slight southern draw as she hoped off the main stage. "Freddy is in parts and services recharging now, he always insists on being the last one to recharge"

"That somehow doesn't surprise me" Mike said flatly.

"Hold on Mike, there is something I want you to try for me" Chica said as she withdrew into the kitchen. After a few minutes of waiting, she re-emerged caring a box. "Here you go, let me know what you think of it" then she added after a pause "oh, and bonny is in your office, he wanted to see you"

"He is?" Mike asked, slightly irritated that he hadn't even asked if he could be in the office "thanks Chica"

"Any day" Chica said as Mike stomped off to his office.

As mike entered the small office, he found bonny with Mike's tablet, his feet on the desk and his tux jacket over the back of the chair.

"Ahem" Mike cleared his through, however this only prompted Bonny to invite him to look at the screen "Bonny" Mike said, irritated at the lack of respect "get your feet off my desk and get out of my chair"

"What? Oh, right sorry" the purple clothed android said, promptly removing himself from the chair and offering it to the security guard. "What happened to your uniform?" Bonny asked

"what?" Mike asked as he looked down and found he was still in his pajamas, which consisted of brown sweat pants and a plane white tee shirt. "Crap, I forgot to change" Mike said as he mentally beat his head into a wall.

"Well, it is technically your day off, so I suppose you can't get fired for that" Bonny added

As relief swept through him, Mike remembered what he was going to tell Bonny. "Hay, next time you want to use the tablet, let me know ok? I don't like the idea of you using it whenever you want to"

"Ok then, I'll ask you, and before you leave on Fridays" Bonny said as he plopped the thin, black tablet on mike's lap

Looking at the screen, Mike saw pictures of several metal androids, each showing the different layers; the metal skeletal frame, the pistons and gears that acted as the muscular system, and finally the nude form of the final product. As he looked over these pictures, Bonny began to explain why he was showing them.

"What you are looking at is the 8A android model. They run on advance technologies such as; Micro-pistons, micro-sensors that allow for feeling via touch and the best human interfacing systems at the time. They were designed to out preform humans in almost every way imaginable. They even had the most efficient power source installed so that they could work for two weeks strait without suffering any side effects, and if they should encounter any problems with power conservation, they are designed to cut any unnecessary power drains, this includes the human interface system, the retina display, unneeded limb movement and voice usage. To name just a few things." Bonny told mike in a factual voice, as if he where another person and not the same robot that was dissected on the screen.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mike asked Bonny

"Because it has to do with Freddy." Bonny replied "Do you remember his eyes?"

"I think so, they were just black with white pinpricks" Mike said after a few moments of thinking

Bonny leaned over Mike and swiped to the next page, which had two pictures. The first was of a blue eye, the second was black with a white pinprick in the center "The white pinprick is actually a camera with a wide angle lens. The retina is simply what could one day replace LED screens, however the only problem is that it only works in small screens. So my guess is that the creators used it for the eyes, because they have such a high level of detail, they can actually be used for a retina scan. Of course, to actually achieve the unique status that retinas have, they combined several different retinas into one. It is a long and difficult proses, but it enables the A8 models to have access to areas restricted by rental access."

Bonny continued to talk as he swiped to the next picture, which was a diagram of the camera that acted as the eye. "Anyways, the strange thing was, that when Freddy fought that golden bunny thing he went into power saving mode, even though there wasn't a power drain. His retinas turned off. Which might actually be a glitch, an overload of emotion duplication drive that caused the display to reroute the power to the duplication drive, probably to add to the rage circuit, increasing its output several fold."

"What?" Mike asked, looking up at him with a blank face

"simply put, I think Freddy put himself into power saving mode, but instead of conserving power, he put it into his rage, allowing him to do what he did, it would also explain why the eyes were black." Bonny said with a sigh.

"Ok, I get it" Mike said "but I thought you couldn't hurt anyone"

Nervously clearing his thought, Bonny said "That's not entirely true, we can hurt or even kill if we chose to. However, we use Isaac Asimov's three laws of robotics as a general guide line. Unless lives are in danger, we won't kill people. And if someone breaks in with the intent to steal, we can injure them, to the extent of a broken limb. So people like you and most of the customers are in absolutely no danger."

"Most of the customers?" Mike asked nervously

"Well, it remains a fact that on average you walk past 36 murders in your life time. Places such as this, where large groups of children and parents convene, makes for a preverbal hunting ground for such people. We remain diligent in keeping an eye out for such people. Even while preforming. In fact we managed to detect two such people since we opened."

"So what did you do?" Mike asked, his morbid curiosity getting the better of him

"Nothing, that is until they take some form of action. We simply watch them, and if they do nothing, we do nothing. and if they take action, we will also take action. Legally they are innocent until proven guilty, and because we have no proof they will actually act, we would be legally attacking an innocent. However the two that we have watched left after a few times without action."

"So what if they tried to kidnap someone?" Mike asked

"One of us will take down the target in a nonlethal manner, without hurting the hostage. I believe Chica is on watch this week." Bonny told mike, sounding more like a trained soldier than an android programmed for the entertainment of children.

Mike looked down at his lap at the box and remembered the pizza Chica wanted him to try. So taking a bite, Mike almost threw up man,, this taste like crap he thought to himself as he spit out the bite that was in his mouth back into the box what did Chica put into this anyways? Looking down, Mike saw white meat and tiny fish topping the pizza anchovies? How did she even get these? Mike questioned and is that fish? I normally don't mind fish, but on Pizza? Mabey someone else will like it, but I think I'll stay away from it.

"So" Bonny said, casually leaning up against the right side wall "when are you going to tell Chica you hate it?"

"How did you-"Mike started

"You spit it out, I don't need to be an android to figure it out" Bonny interrupted

"Oh" Mike said as he made his way to the kitchen, taking his tablet with him. As he entered the Kitchen, he found Chica happily humming, string a bowl of pizza dough with a big wooden spoon.

"Hi there Mikey! Did you enjoy the Pizza?" Chica asked, waving the spoon in the air with a smile on her face. Ah man, I don't want to tell her it sucked, she looks so happy Mike thought to himself. But I can't lie to her, she will notice it right away. What should I do? "Chica, I think you shouldn't make any more, some people might like it, but I think mostly everyone won't like it"

"Ok, thank you Mikey" Chica said, without missing a beat

Taken aback at Chica's easy acceptance of his criticism, Mike asked "You aren't mad?"

"Course not" she replied happily "I asked you for your opinion, and you gave me your honest answer."

As Mike left the kitchen, Chica took off her apron and fallowed him out of the kitchen.

"Mike" Chica asked "do you think we could see the sun rise in the park this morning?"

"w-what?" Mike stuttered by the suddenness of her question "I don't see why we can't"

"Great" Chica cheered "I'll go tell the others!" running of to get Bonny and Foxy, Chica left mike standing in the main room in a mist of confusion as to how they could all go undiscovered

When Foxy, Bonny and Chica entered the main room, they walked over to Mike and began disusing how they would pull it off

"I wish we had a change of clothing" Bonny said wistfully

"ay, perhaps Mikey here would be so kind as to depart with some fer a while" Foxy said, patting Mike on the back "Seeing as Chica has a spare pair o' clothing"

"But I don't have any paints, just a sweater" Chica commented as the androids looked towards Mike in hopes that he would supply them with a change of clothing

"Fine, but if you get them dirty, you can wash them" Mike reluctantly agreed

Mike quickly made his way home and found several pairs of jeans, including the ones he had out grown since collage, as well as some spare sweaters he had bought from a goodwill last winter. Throwing them into a grocery sack. While he was there, he changed into jeans and a black tee shirt.

When Mike arrived back at the pizzeria, he laid the clothing out on the table, careful to avoid the party hats that decorated the center of the table, he let the androids find what clothing would fit them best.

After a few minutes later, Chica, Foxy and Bonny stood in front of Mike, like solders lining up for inspection. Bonny wore a pair of faded jeans and a tee shirt that sported the name of a local collage 'the Fighting Hares' Chica wore her sweater as well as a pair of mike's old jeans and a pair of orange flats. 'The rumbling Hens' was presumably the collage that Angela went to, since mike couldn't think of anyone else who would give her clothing.

Foxy had on a red and black sweat shirt that sported the collage mascot of 'the Pirates' from some collage on the west coast. The things you can find at secondhand stores. Mike thought to himself. Then a thought struck Mike "what about Freddy?" he said "I would think he would like to join us"

"Well, Freddy and Foxy are the same size, so if it would fit him it will fit Freddy as well" Bonny said factual

"Would you see so kind Foxy as to pick something out for Freddy?" Chica asked in a voice so sweet that it would make chocolate pie jealous.

"ey, that I'll do" he said as the pulled a sweater out of the pile and left to try it on behind the curtain of Pirates Cove

Once they found one that would fit Freddy, it was intended for a parent of an elementary school as it read 'The Middleton Cubs' and sported a young brown bear in the logo.

"so when will Freddy be done?" Mike asked, growing restless.

"Who knows?" Bonny replied "I think he should be done soon"

As Mike, Bonny Foxy and Chica waited for Freddy to finish recharging, which took a few hours, they entertained Mike by having him help come up with a new song for the band and a story for Foxy to tell when his time came.

At around five thirty, Freddy emerged from the Parts and Services room, top hat and all, straitening his bow tie.

"Hello Mr…" Freddy trailed off. "I do not think you have told me your last name, Mike"

"Umm…well" Mike started "I Kinda have two of them"

"Two?" Freddy questioned "that is unusual isn't it, how did you come by two last names?"

"I legally added the second one" Mike explained "I wanted to have the same last name as my mother, so when I turned 18, I went to court and had it added. Bacause, to the best of my knowledge, I am the last of my mother's blood line"

"I see" Freddy said

"So Freddy" Chica interjected "want to go for a walk?"

"I don't think that would be wise" Freddy said, taking off his top hat "I think people would recognize us easily, dress as we are"

"But we have extra clothing" Bonny said "people wouldn't recognize us out of uniform"

"Says the one in the purple wig" Chica said, disguising it with a cough

"What?" Bonny snapped in reply

"Nothing" she replied, side stepping a halfhearted swing from Bonny

"Both of you, Calm down. You shouldn't fight over something so petty" Freddy Interjected, stopping the fight in its tracks "and besides, people don't just see our clothing, they can see our faces on the stage as well. So I don't think merely changing our clothing will prevent people for noticing us"

As the smile on the faces of both Mike and the other androids disappeared, Freddy spoke "maybe we could go out for five minutes."

Leaping up in joy, Mike and the Androids cheered as they hulled Freddy into Pirates cove to let him change into the sweater.

As they made their way outside, they noticed a silver car parked

Later in the park, Freddy, Chica, Bonny, Foxy and Mike stood on the top of a wooded hill and gazed into the rising sun. As its golden rays playfully cast shadows of the tress around them, and it bathed the five figures and the entire park in a warm, yellow glow, they stood there and took in the sight. The red and yellow mixed in the sky and provided a pleasant contrast to the deep blue and purple of the sky. Then the singing of a bird pierced the almost sacred silence.

"So this is a sun set" Chica said in awe

"Yep, it's been a while since I have seen one" Mike said aloud

"Ye be luckily me lad" Foxy chipped in "you have the opportunity ta see this kind o' thing every day."

"I suppose so, I guess I forgot how beautiful a sun set can be" Mike said, thinking about the fact that he took this kind of thing for granted

"We need to head back now" Freddy instructed the group as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

So the group headed back to the Pizzeria, seeing only a couple in the distance. Once they were there, they said there good byes to Mike as he left to his apartment.

When he arrive, mike flipped on his television set. The local news was covering a story that caught his attention.

"I am here in the city of Summerfield" the news anchor said, standing in front of a burning three story building. "Bringing you live reports of an explosion that happened earlier in the morning. The entire Summerfield fire department is here trying to battle the blaze, but to seemingly no avail"

Motioning behind him, the blond haired and brown eyed man continued with his narrative "the police department is here as well, interviewing the employees who manage to escape the flames in hopes of identifying what exactly managed to start the fire here at Malum Laboratories"

The camera panned over to the survivors of the explosion and resulting fire, three figures were being attended to by various paramedics. One badly wounded women wore a pair of slightly torn jeans and dress shirt that looked several sizes too large for her. Much to Mike's horror as well as many viewers elsewhere, the younger lady was missing her left hand, which was wrapped in a blood soaked bandage, and a square of gauze covered her left eye as well. Farther down the street, a large man with a beard was being checked out by a paramedic, he wore a black, ash covered suit that was stained by a mysterious blood stain and next to him was a curvy young blond women who wore a women's suit that was clearly too small for her figure.

Then the newscaster stepped into the view, and continued to explain the screen. "So far only three people have been saved, but the fire department has sent in several brave firemen and women into the blazing inferno in hopes of rescuing one more person they think might be inside thanks to the specialized drones they bought last year. Now to chad to explain more about the drones after these quick messages"

Mike got up from the couch and made himself a dinner, something he often forgot to do, and sat back down to watch the program

"Well you see how the drones are able to maneuver in tight corners thanks to the quad rotors" a be-speckled women spoke as she adjusted her glasses and the diagram behind her showed the rotors maneuvering a CG drone around a corner "thanks to new technology, the drones themselves are able to turn the heat of the fire into energy and fly around for even longer periods of time."

Then the screen cut back to the burning building as several figures emerged from the front door. "I can see the firemen and women emerging from the building right now" the newsman narrated from off screen "and they are carrying a figure with them, let's see if we can zoom in and see who they rescued." As the man spoke, the camera zoomed in to see the unconscious figure of the newly rescued person. However the persons face was obscured by the fire man who was carrying the shoulders, but from what Mike could make out, it wore a blue suit, rather it was a boy or girl, Mike couldn't tell. Unseen by Mike and the rest of the viewers, a black blur zoomed out of the building, quickly making its way down the street away from the building.

"Now that the fire department has giving an estimate that then blaze will continue for the next several hours. I will continue to report, but until then this is Hank Maxwell, signing off"

As the tv cut to more commercials, Mike turned it off, and decided to try to get some sleep, which came elusive as he thought about what he might do if he was trapped in a burning building.

"Who would I want to save?" Mike thought to himself as he lay in bed "Bonnie? But I couldn't leave Chica or Foxy behind either or Freddy. I don't think I could leave any one of them behind"

As Mike slowly drifted off to sleep, he was unaware of a pair of eyes, or rather holes filled with a foggy blackness, watched him through the partly opened window. And speaking silently to Mike's now unconscious form, it said "well, dear Mike, we shall soon meet. I have thought long and hard, but you are not to be the guardian, because I have found a better one. However you will have a more important part. You will help create a place for me and my companions to dwell in safety, it will be in the city of Summerfield. Once you do this, my plan will finally come to a close. So sleep well, Mr. Edwards-Schmitt." And just as it had appeared, the figure disappeared into the early morning.

* * *

thank you all for sticking with me this far into the story. I hope to get a picture for this story by the end of this month, a friend of mine was kind enough to draw a picture. so special thanks!

if you have any feed back, please leave a commit or pm me. you opinion matters and will honestly help me with the story, and if you have any Ideas, let me know. I just might put it in ;)

* * *

*Jess* who was that watching Mike?

*me* a certain something

*Jess* who?

*me* something with a name, but I wont say who

*Jess* you suck

*me* you would know -Jess glares at me-

*Jess* say did Mike ever get my will?

*me* I think that thing got lost in the mail. but I think it might find it's way to him :)


End file.
